


Blood Ties

by Cheryl1964



Series: Drake and Scud [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to To Tame A Demon.  Scud and Drake have settled down into a committed relationship when Scud finds out that he has a brother.  A Frohmeyer family secret is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Blade. Several Oc here members of Scud's family and a bit more backstory on our favorite stoner.

The kid looked harmless. In fact he looked like he had seen better days. The small duffle contained a couple of changes of clothes. Other than that the kid carried a notebook and a large sealed manila envelope. The security guard gave the kid another once over before nodding at him. Picking up the phone he dialed an extension. “Yeah, This is Minns at the security desk, got some kid here looking for Mr Frohmeyer. I checked him out, he seems harmless.  Just your average run of the mill kid.” The guard nodded at the response he got. “Nah no appointment but he said it's important and that he has to see Mr Frohmeyer. He's by himself, from the looks of it he's on his last leg. He looks exhausted....Okay I'll bring him up.”

“I'm escorting the kid up to Delores.” He told his partner. “Okay kid grab your bag.” The guard said waiting for the kid to follow him to the elevators. Once on board the guard pushed a button. When the elevator started it's ascent, the boy swayed on his feet causing the guard to grab him. “Whoa you okay?”

“Yeah. At least I hope I will be.” The boy said quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this about some kid wanting to see me?” Scud asked Delores as he stood by her desk. “I don't even know any kids.”

“Security didn't give you some idea of what this boy wanted?” Drake asked.

“No, Mr Drake.” She answered. “But Minns did say it looked like the kid had been through the wringer. He just keeps saying he needs to see Mr Frohmeyer. I told Minns to bring him up.”

The three all looked toward the elevator when the soft chime announced the car's arrival. The doors opened revealing the security officer and what appeared to be a boy in his early teens.

The kid stepped out of the elevator and ran up to Scud with a look of relief. “Josh?” He asked almost hesitantly.

Scud looked at the kid taking in the rumpled clothes and messy dark hair. “Yes I'm Josh Frohmeyer although I don't know why you are looking for me.”

The boy smiled with relief. “Dad told me if anything happened to him to look for you. I'm Eric Frohmeyer, your brother.”

* * *

 

Scud and Drake sat at the table in the penthouse kitchen with Eric. Eric's rumbling stomach gave them the impression that the kid hadn't eaten in a while, something that Eric had confirmed. Eric was currently on his second ham and cheese sandwich having not eaten in almost two days.

“Want another one?” Scud asked when Eric had finished it.

“No, thank you.” Eric said swallowing a gulp of milk.

“Eric that's a pretty bold claim you made.” Drake said gently looking closely at the kid. The boy had dark hair of a deep brown like Scud and intense blue eyes. The child was telling the truth, but Josh needed to be sure. Drake had already had someone come up from the clinic to take a DNA swab.

“I know. Dad only told me a couple of years ago that I had a brother.” Eric looked at Josh, “He thought you were dead. And then one day he was watching the news and they ran a piece on Talos Industries and that new portable ultrasound machine. You were on TV talking to the reporter. That's when he found out you were alive and he told me about you.”

“So why didn't he get in contact with me then?” Scud asked with disbelief in his voice.

“He told me that you probably hated him, that you thought he had abandoned you.” Eric said. “He didn't though, he didn't want to leave you, he had to.”

Scud snorted. “He had to? He wanted to! He left my mother alone to raise a three year old son by herself with no one to help her. He could have stayed if he had wanted to. Instead he ran off, so yeah he was right, I hate him.” Scud stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.

Drake looked at the door his lover had gone through and then turned back to Eric. “Josh has not had it easy Eric. And this is a shock, finding out that he has a brother. After all he thought he didn't have any family left after his mother died. I'll talk to him but...give him a little time to adjust, okay?” Drake said following after Scud.

Eric got up and went over to his things. Picking up the notebook and envelope he came back to the table. Opening the book he flipped through pages until he found the one he was looking for. A photo had been taped to that page.

The photo was of his father happily holding a young boy in his arms. The toddler was smiling holding a white stuffed bunny by the ear in one hand. The boy's head was laying on his father's shoulder, thumb from his other hand firmly planted in his mouth. Under the photo dad had written:

_Joshua's 3rd birthday_

 

Eric knew why his father had abandoned his wife and their child. He really didn't have a choice. Not if he wanted them to be safe. Eric doubted Josh would understand when he told him why. Eric just hoped that Josh would help him get away after he had the explanation.

More likely he would simply ship Eric off to a nuthouse somewhere. Eric could picture the look on his brother's face when he told him 'By the way, Dad left you and your mother because he was being chased by vampires'. Yeah that is going to go over like a ton of bricks.

* * *

 

“The kid is in a tough spot. He lost his father a week ago.” Drake said as he stood in the sliding glass door leading to the large balcony. “He's all alone and scared. He's got one hope, finding his big brother. I would think that would be the most important thing to you. After all, you know how he feels right now.”

“I can't help how I feel about the man, okay? My mom worked all the time to provide for me and when she got sick, she ignored it. When she should have been taking care of herself, she was working to keep a roof over our heads.” Scud turned to face Drake. “She didn't have anyone to depend on, no one to help her. But obviously he didn't suffer. He managed to have another child, one he took care of.”

“Scud give the kid a chance. Don't take it out on Eric, The kid has to be in enough pain already. Don't make him relive your past.” Drake smiled at his lover. “Now are you ready to go back and talk to him? He needs his big brother.”  
“Drake we don't even know if that's the truth yet.” Scud said.

“He is.” Drake said with complete confidence. “His coming here to you is a blessing. You're not alone now either.”


	2. Chapter 2

_From the journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Pendragon has finally stopped following me, but I'm too late, my family is gone. All these years I stayed away to keep Marcus Pendragon away from my wife and son, and I lost them anyway. Elizabeth, my wonderful loving wife is dead. Uterine cancer. Three years now. I stood at her grave and cried like a baby. I'll never see her again, never hold her close at night, all because I wanted to keep them out of the life my own father condemned me to, the life of a familiar serving Marcus Pendragon._

_And my son, Joshua. That's even harder to deal with because I don't know if he is still alive or dead somewhere. I managed to follow the paper trail to a place called Phoenix House. They call it a group foster home. The truth is that it is nothing more than a place to stick unwanted kids until they turn 18. The pain of knowing my son spent even a minute behind those doors is the worst kind of pain. Joshua was never unwanted, he was my pride and joy. So much Elizabeth's son; that same perfect smile, the way he would look up at me with such trust and I have failed him so badly. He ran away 6 months ago. There's no way to find him. He's just another statistic to everyone except me. God I beg you, please keep him safe._

 

“Eric, look I'm sorry I blew up like that but I don't want to hear about the man that impregnated my mother.” Scud said as he came back into the kitchen. “So let's forget about him and concentrate on us. Brothers should know each other right?”

“It's okay. He said you wouldn't understand.” Eric said. “But I guess he did want us to know each other. After all he told me to come to you if anything happened to him.”

Scud looked at the meager belongings Eric had brought with him. “Did you leave any stuff behind in Scottsdale that you really need? If so Drake can send someone for it.”

“No!” Eric exclaimed and then in a quieter voice said “It's only clothes and schoolbooks. They're not really important.”

“Was your father in some kind of trouble?” Drake asked. “We need to know that right now.”

“If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy.” Eric said sadly.

“Eric believe me, your brother and I have seen a lot of 'crazy' things. I doubt you can tell us anything we won't believe.” Drake said.

Eric read between the lines thinking he had found a way to hold off on his tall tale a little longer. “Are you two gay? I mean are you....”

“Drake and I are in a relationship if that's what you're asking.” Scud said. “I hope that's not going to be a problem for you because that is not going to change, ever.”

“No it's not a problem, I just wanted to know so I didn't stick my foot in my mouth.” Eric said.

“So now you won't put your foot in your mouth but we still need to know what happened.” Scud said. “And I used to try that same trick on my mother. It never worked with her either. Just tell us, what was he mixed up in.”

“I thought Dad was crazy at first, until I saw them with my own eyes.” Eric said cautiously.

“Saw who?” Scud asked.

Eric sat up straight in his chair stiffened his spine and looked directly at Drake and Scud as if daring them to believe him. “The vampires. He called one of them Pendragon.”

Drake shared a look with Scud. “We believe you, Eric. We know vampires exist. So this vampire is called Pendragon?” Drake mused. “I'm going to call Blade. He may be looking for this one.”

Scud nodded. “Okay. I'm going to take Eric shopping. He needs clothes.”

* * *

 

“Well,” Scud asked as he snuggled in Drake's arms later that evening.  "Are you going to tell me who this Pendragon is or try to sidetrack me again?”

“Sidetrack you?” Drake snorted. “I was all ready to rest when you planted your sweet little ass on my cock.”

Well I had to wake you up somehow. Now tell me who is Pendragon?” Scud shifted to lean on his elbow so he gazed down at Drake. “I saw the look on your face, babe and it wasn't good.”

“Pendragon is old, the first of the 'purebloods'. He's what humans call a hermit.” Drake said frowning. “It's been so long since anyone has seen him that it's rumored he has gone to ground or died. But the rumors are obviously not true. And if they aren't, he could be reverting to his old ways.”

“Old ways?” Scud asked.

"I had already gone to ground at that point but he began breeding humans 1000 years ago. That in and of itself was not unknown. Many vampires bred humans to create loyal families of familiars. But Pendragon didn't just breed them for familiars. He was rumored to feed on the children.”

“But vampire law bans feeding on anyone under the age of 18.” Scud said.

“True but like all laws there are those who will break them. A vampire feeding on a 17 year old will more than likely be overlooked, but Pendragon liked them young. His familiars were conditioned to accept it from what I understand. When the council got wind of what he was doing they issued orders that he be brought before them, but before it could be done Pendragon just disappeared. If it was Pendragon, it wasn't your father he wanted, it was Eric.”

“Drake did you tell Blade all of this?” Scud asked.

“Yes and I also asked him if he had heard any word of Pendragon after he supposedly disappeared, but he hadn't either.” Drake answered. “So if it is Pendragon, he's going by a different name these days.”

* * *

 

The man locked in the cell looked up as he heard the door squeak open. The vamp that entered was tall, blond and blue-eyed. He was casually dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. The vamp looked around the space noticing the untouched tray sitting on the small table.

"Robert, you didn't eat your dinner." The vampire said. "Your lack of appetite is beginning to concern me. I'm sure it will upset your son if you have wasted away to nothing when you are reunited. It's only a matter of time before I locate young Eric you know."

"You leave him alone!" Robert Frohmeyer snarled, launching himself at the vampire called Pendragon.

Pendragon caught the human easily and slammed him against the wall. "It's your fault I'm hunting Eric. If you had followed the contract, I would have taken Joshua and Eric would have been free." Pendragon nodded at the door where a familiar stood blandly watching the cell. "Just as you were free until you denied me your firstborn, Eric will take Joshua's place." Pendragon released Robert and straightened the man's collar gently before exiting the door and addressing the familiar standing there. "Joseph, make sure your brother eats something."


	3. Chapter 3

_From the journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_I should have known better, my own father was a second child. All my life I thought mygreat aunt had died but when Elizabeth conceived, my father told me of the family covenant. My aunt had been given to a vampire as soon as she was weaned. Just as my father had turned my brother over to them two years before I was born. And I was now expected to give my own child over to a vampire._

_I knew as I watched Elizabeth grow big with our child that I wouldn't give the baby up. It was my child, my flesh and blood. So I packed Elizabeth up one night and we fled. To the other side of the country. It was naïve of me to think that Pendragon didn't know where I was. It was just after Joshua's 3rd birthday when my father showed up on our doorstep to take Joshua away from us. I couldn't let that happen. I made a choice that day, my father or my son._

_Once again I ran with my family, only this time with the blood of my father staining my hands. I left them with what little money I had in another city promising to return when it was safe. Elizabeth understood but I still left them alone, unprotected from the human world._

 

 

Eric woke to the sound of muffled voices. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was with Josh, his brother. Getting out of the bed he padded barefoot to the door opening it and making his way into the living room. He looked around, uncomfortable with the strangers lounging around even if his brother seemed comfortable with them.

The younger guy sitting on the loveseat spotted him first. “Mini-Scud alert guys.” The man said bringing all eyes to Eric.

Scud stood up and went over to Eric placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him into the room. “This is Eric, my brother. Eric I want you to meet the Nightstalkers. They hunt down and kill rogue vampires.” Scud led Eric to the loveseat introducing the man and woman sitting there. “This is Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler.”

“Eric,” the woman said giving him a smile.

“So Scud's little brother, and here I was hoping someone would be smart enough to break the mold after Scud was born.” Hannibal greeted.

Scud then lead Eric to the last individual. The big dark skinned man was scowling, at least Eric thought he was scowling, hard to tell behind those dark sunglasses. “And this is Blade.”

Instead of greeting Eric he grabbed him and pulled him close, inspecting him before releasing him. “Why doesn't he have a glyph? You should have marked him already. As long as he is unmarked he's going to be a temptation to every suckhead out there and you know it.”

Eric looked at his brother confused. “Josh what is he talking about?”

“You didn't tell him?” Blade asked then turned back to Eric “Your brother and his boyfriend are vampires. Drake is the father of them all.”

Eric's eyes grew large as he backed away from Scud before turning to run out of the room with Scud on his heels begging him to wait.

“That's why we didn't tell him, yet.” Drake said. “But you're right about marking him. Having a glyph would keep those who have bound themselves by the treaty from harming him.”

* * *

 

“Eric, we were going to tell you after you had a chance to settle in. Yesterday you were exhausted.” Scud said standing in the doorway to the bedroom that Eric had awakened in.

“No wonder you and Drake believed me.” Eric spat. “You're a couple of fang faced SOBs just like the ones who were after Dad!”

Eric dug in his duffle for a moment before pulling out a spray bottle and blasting Scud in the face with a solution of garlic juice. Not deadly to Scud, but painful as hell and it only served to piss his big brother off.

“We are nothing like those lesser fucks!” Scud growled before a barbed tail lashed out and wrapped around Eric's wrist making him drop the bottle. “Spraying garlic in my face only pisses me off. Those lesser vamps you want to compare me to would be hurting right now.”

Eric whimpered as he realized that something demonic was now standing in his brother's place and it had wrapped it's tail around his wrist. “J-Josh?”

“Yes I am Josh. Drake and I both have demonic forms and I'm going to warn you right now I'm a hell of a lot nicer as a demon than Drake is.” The Scud demon reached down and grabbed Eric's shirt pulling him to his feet. Pushing the kid into a chair the demon stood in front of Eric glaring down at him.

Eric was reminded of those times he had gotten in trouble and Dad was getting ready to give him one of those Robert Frohmeyer lectures. That was when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Eric suddenly started giggling. “Oh my God!!! You have a tail! You look like you should be holding a pitchfork on a can of deviled ham! Well if you had a pair of horns that is.”

“You're laughing at me?” Scud asked unbelieving.

“Well yeah, I guess I am. Now if I say I have the big brother from hell, no one can accuse me of lying.” Eric said and then sobered. “You're a vampire. You suck people's blood and kill them.”

“No, Drake and I don't kill people and we have a group of willing donors that we feed from.” Scud said shifting back to his human form. “They are all under our protection, we take care of them. I'll take you to meet them tomorrow.

Things are different among the vampires now. There are rules and laws, and the laws are enforced. Blade helps us with that. We'll find this Pendragon and we'll make sure he doesn't break anymore rules.”

* * *

 

“Robert, tell me where has your lovely little son disappeared to?” Pendragon asked. “There's no sign of him within 100 miles of Scottsdale. So that tells me that you snuck him out of my territory somehow. Why do you fight so hard against the inevitable? I will have Eric.”

Robert remained quiet but latched onto the fact that Pendragon hadn't found Eric yet. Robert prayed that Eric had found Josh. He also prayed that Josh would accept his younger brother and treat him kindly, not subject Eric to the hatred that rightfully belonged to him.

“Nothing to say Robert?” Pendragon taunted. “Isn't this the point where you're supposed to tell me that I will never find Eric? Surely you've seen at least one bad movie full of trite cliches?”

Pendragon walked over to the table. “Still not eating? We'll try this one last time with dinner. You either eat the food that is brought to you or I will have you tied down while Joseph here shoves a feeding tube down your throat and force feeds you.”


	4. Chapter 4

_From the journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_It's amazing how little I know about the vampires. I have met a man who hunts them, Whistler. The vampires killed Whistler's family so like me, his life comes down to killing as many of them as he can. I have learned from Whistler over the past months but now that the boy has joined us, I feel uncomfortable. The boy has the thirst, but Whistler works with him and he is getting better at controlling it. But like it or not this child, this daywalking vampire boy is still a vampire._

 

Scud was belly down on the bed, moaning and clawing at the sheets under him. “Oh God, babe harder. Please. I'm so close.”

“So demanding.” Drake said in his ear as he clamped down harder on Scud's wrists. “Faster, Drake, harder Drake, deeper Drake. Please Drake.”

“You're so mean. You get off on torturing me.” Scud groaned as he clenched his ass against Drake's cock.

“And here I thought I was pleasuring you.” Drake said evilly and plunged as deep as he could and ground his hips against Scud's ass. “Tell me you don't love that.”

“I'd be lying. Damn babe please.” Scud moaned as Drake went still on top of him.

A soft knock on the bedroom door reminded Scud that they weren't alone in the apartment.

“Ahh fuck.” Scud moaned and then called out “Just a minute.”

The lovers quickly separated and pulled the sheet over themselves. Seeing that they were both decently covered, Drake called out “Come in.”

“I can't sleep.” Eric said as he came into the bedroom.

“You can't sleep? Well why don't you watch TV for a while? If the infomercials on this time of night don't put you to sleep, nothing will.” Scud grumbled.

“How about we keep you company for a while?” Drake said. “We can watch a movie or something until you get tired enough to sleep.”

Scud pinched Drake's thigh. “Yeah go pick out a movie, and we'll be there in a second.” Scud waited until Eric had left the room before turning to snarl at Drake. “How about we keep you company? The last thing I want right now is to sit around with a kid watching a movie!”

Drake grabbed Scud's hair and pulled him close for a kiss. “Throw on a pair a sweats and put your cock away. Once Eric falls asleep we can pick up where we left off.”

"Dammit Drake! My cock is hard as a rock and my ass is itching to be filled and fucked right now, not an hour or two later!” Scud pouted as he got out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants from his dresser drawer.

“I know love, but once he settles in it will be fine. That greedy backside of yours is just going to have to learn a little patience.” Drake said as he pulled on his own sweats. Drake pressed a kiss against Scud's cheek. “You're so cute when you pout.” Drake said running from the room.

* * *

 

“Oh wow!” Eric said as he stepped off of the elevator into the lower levels with Scud and Drake. “This is all underground?”

“Yes. I know Josh explained about our willing donors, now you get to meet them.” Drake said.

“After Drake and I feed, you and I are going shopping again.” Scud told Eric. “I think you need things to keep you amused. We're also meeting with Drake's lawyer this afternoon.”

“Yesterday Blade couldn't believe we hadn't marked you, but he was right. You should be marked for your own safety.” Drake said. “The lawyer will make sure that Josh has legal guardianship of you.”

“He does already. Or at least I think he should.” Eric said. “Dad had some papers drawn up and I forgot to give them to you. I'll give them to you when we get back upstairs.”

“The lawyer is going to need to see them.” Scud nodded. “And I don't like it, but you are going to have to have a glyph to protect you in the vampire community.”

“A glyph?” Eric asked. “Like a vampire cattle mark? No way!”

“Cattle mark?” Drake repeated. “That is not what a glyph is meant to be although the lesser vamps seem to consider it so. These lesser vamps have bastardized much of what was put into place before. Josh will have to teach you the rules of vampire society as they were first drafted.

A glyph is a mark of protection first and foremost. Not some brand or mark of ownership as the lesser ones consider it to be. And it need not be a permanent mark upon your body. None of those you see here have been tattooed except by their own choice. Most wear a simple piece of jewelry bearing my glyph. This way all vampires know that these people are under my protection.”

Drake's speech was interrupted by a horrified gasp. “Holy mother of our savior! What is going on here?” The speaker was an older woman, not quite elderly; but old enough to be a grandmother quite easily. “Dominic Drake! You are the one who decreed that no vampire will feed on the underage on pain of death! Are you going to tell me that you believe this child is 18?”

“Irene, Just the woman we wanted to see.” Scud said. “We know the young man is only 13, he's not here to feed anyone. This is my younger brother, Eric.”

“Brother?” The woman said her face relaxing into a smile of relief. “Well that's different. I had no idea you had a brother.”

“Neither did I until he showed up on my doorstep so to speak.” Scud said. “Drake and I discussed who we could trust to keep him company when we couldn't be around, and well, who better than you.”

“Well of course I'd be honored.” The woman said smiling at Eric.

“We'll be needing you to move upstairs to the penthouse. I'll help you move your things.” Scud said as he placed his hand on the woman's waist steering her down a corridor.

“I should probably warn you, your best bet in dealing with Irene is to humor her. She's a sweet old lady and it makes her happy to play mother hen.” Drake said. “And she's good at it. She even tries to mother me and I'm over 8,000 years old.”

“Does she get away with it?” Eric asked turning to look a Drake.

Drake looked decidedly sheepish as he admitted, “Yes she does.”

* * *

 

“Did he eat?” Pendragon asked as he peered out of the window into the growing dusk.

“No Master. He is stubborn, and strong willed.” Joseph Frohmeyer said. “But he did say something interesting, that he was glad that Joshua has escaped us.”

“Your nephew disappeared years ago. Do you think I would be expending this much effort on a second son if I could have gotten my hands on Joshua?” Pendragon stalked to the chair and dropped heavily into the seat behind his desk. "Feeding from Joshua would have strengthened the covenant, Eric's blood does me no good. The boy must procreate to continue the bloodline.

Unfortunately with the amount of time that has passed since we last had word of Joshua and his lifestyle at the time that last word was received, we must assume the boy died some time ago. Possibly at the hands of one of his less savory clients. Prostitution is after all, a high risk career path.”

“Master, Robert does not misspeak. He specifically said that Joshua has escaped us, not that he had escaped.” Joseph said.

“So he has reason to believe that Joshua lives, and if Joshua lives there's a chance that Eric is with him.” Pendgagon leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk. “I must think on this Joseph. Perhaps I can acquire both of Robert's sons.”


	5. Chapter 5

_From the journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_How could I have been so careless? I took every precaution and still I am once again to become a father. I had no intention of dragging another woman into the nightmare I call a life. Elizabeth would want me to be happy, to continue living; that was the type of person she was and my heart still belongs to her. I fear there's nothing left for Amanda, and what of Amanda's child?_

_And yet my lesson was brutally learned, Elizabeth dead and Joshua, I mourn him now also. I had tracked him down to the red light district here in San Diego. He was a well known figure here on these streets where children sell their bodies just to survive._

_I look at these young people and see their eyes. They have no innocence left, the streets have sucked the very life from them leaving soulless shells. I cry at night now, Joshua disappeared over a month ago and my son is not the only one. Over a dozen young men have vanished from these streets over a two month period. A handful of bodies have turned up, but Joshua is not among them. The detectives tell me not to give up hope._

_Hope is an empty word at this point. No, I must look to the future, to Amanda and the child that we have conceived together. Amanda understands that I can never love her as I did Elizabeth but I have made her a vow. I will not fail this child as I failed my precious Joshua. I thought that staying away would protect him and I was wrong. Pendragon and his bloodsucking bastards will have to go through me to get to this child._

 

“Well Mr Frohmeyer, the paperwork is in order.” Alistair Colton said as he picked up copies of the legal documents and placed them in his briefcase. “I'll go directly to the courthouse and file these. You father has given you a full Power of Attorney where Eric is concerned. You are his legal guardian until he turns 18 or until you choose to return guardianship to your father.

Of course now that we have handled that issue, there's the issue of young Master Frohmeyer's education. The state requires that he either attend school, or be home schooled up until the age of 16 when he could drop out. But I would hope that the young man is more intelligent than that. A good education is a requirement toward a stable future.”

“I'm aware of the educational requirements and Eric will be home schooled.” Scud said as he stood to shake the man's hand, dismissing him. As soon as the lawyer had left the office Scud snorted. “Damn he annoys me. I swear he's got a broomstick shoved up his ass!”

Eric looked at Josh and giggled “Is he always that much of a pompous buttmunch? Jeez Louise!” Eric turned up his nose and sniffed and then in a stuck up voice said.. “Pardon me Mr Frohmeyer but would you require any further brown nosing at this time? Hoop jumping or perhaps simple ass kissing?” Eric gave a snort. “Knee pad makers must be getting rich off of him.”

Scud laughed and shook his head. “Come on we've got an entertainment center to set up.” Scud said as he left his office waving at Delores on the way to the elevator. The two entered the car, Scud pressed the penthouse button and slid his ID in the slot to authorize the car to climb higher.

“Josh, there's another envelope that Dad gave me. It's for you, a letter. He said he wanted you to have it when you were ready.” Eric said. “I know that you don't think much of him but I think you should read it. He never forgave himself you know? For not being there for you and your mother.”

Eric stepped off of the elevator as soon as the doors opened leaving Scud to follow in his wake. Eric stopped short seeing the Nightstalkers gathered in the living room with Drake.

“Scud, Eric.” Blade greeted. “Your father is alive.”

* * *

 

Blade had waited until nightfall. Abby and Hannibal had entered the hospital with him while several other members of the NightStalkers hid themselves outside. Blade and Drake had both agreed that the sudden appearance of Robert Frohmeyer in a Scottsdale hospital reeked of a trap. Scud and Eric had remained at Talos Industries with Drake and the Nightstalkers had put together a rescue plan. Just as Blade had thought the place had been crawling with vamps. Quite a few of those vamps were now ash. The remainder had escaped.

Blade had wanted to follow but the mission was clear, get Robert Frohmeyer. And they had done just that. Blade now found himself deep in memories, triggered by the man that they had rescued. A man he met at the same time he met Whistler. Scud's father and Whistler had hunted together.

“Okay Blade, what gives?” Abby asked as they watched the private jet take off. “You know him somehow.”

“He used to hunt with your father.” Blade said opening the car door and getting in.

* * *

 

“You know, the only way to deal with what is in that envelope is to take it out and read it, right?” Drake said as he dropped on to the couch and slipped his arm around Scud's shoulder. “Believe me reading your father's words will be much easier than sitting here obsessing over them.”

“I'm not obsessing.” Scud said quietly. “I've hated this man for most of my life, wished him dead and now I find out I have a brother, my father is not dead and he's even writing me letters. I don't know if I can take anything else Drake.

Right now it's like my entire life is inside a blender set on puree. Everything is so out of hand, and I'm just getting tossed around like a...I don't know. It's like I'm falling and there's nothing to catch me.”

Drake pulled Scud close cradling him against his chest. Drake's hand drew small comforting circles on his back. Drake reached down and wrapped his fingers around Scud's left wrist encircling the bracelet that Scud always wore. “You have me to catch you Love, and I always will.”

Scud leaned forward and picked the letter up from the table. He toyed with the seal for a moment before tearing it open and pulling out the pages. He unfolded them and began to read.

* * *

 

Joseph Frohmeyer and two vampires were kneeling on the floor in Pendragon's study, Pendragon was angrily stalking back and forth in front of them. “You imbeciles have lost the father! It was simple enough. Grab the boy and whoever was with him!”

“Master, Eric never showed up.” Joseph said. “We were expecting Eric and possibly Joshua. Not the people who showed up.”

“They knew of us, what we are.” One of the vampires said. “They knew how to kill us.”

Pendragon walked to his desk picking up a cane. Walking over to where the trio knelt he pulled the handle of the cane revealing a silver blade hidden within the wooden shaft. Pendragon struck quickly turning the two vampires to ash.

He watched Joseph cringe in fear as the two vampires flared and crumbled. Flicking his wrist he drew the blade along the familiar's jaw leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. “Who were these people.” He demanded.

“One of them was called Blade, Master.” Joseph said pressing his hand against the wound. “He seemed to be the leader."

Pendragon grabbed his servant by the collar yanking him from the floor. Pulling the man's hand away he licked the dripping blood from the cut. “Find out everything you can about this Blade.”


	6. Chapter 6

_From the journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_How little Eric brings back memories of Joshua. Such a happy baby, he spends most of his time smiling. How I wish that smile would remain on his face but eventually Pendragon will make his move. It's why I contacted Whistler. The young hybrid boy has become like a son to Whistler, it seems we have both found family to replace that which we lost._

_As Whistler and I spoke, it became apparent that I am not the only one who has suffered because of of Pendragon. I am convinced that the vampire who killed Whistler's family was Mars, twin brother of the bitch called Mercury._

_Pendragon sired the two decades ago. The two were inseparable, when Mars was destroyed Mercury defected from her vampiric sire. She left Pendragon to take up with a converted by the name of Deacon Frost. From what I have been able to discover, Mars did not kill Whistler's family alone. Mercury helped him, on the orders of Deacon Frost._

 

“He's awake now.” The doctor said. “Basically he was drugged and bled. Not enough to kill, but enough to put his body into  shock. The blood transfusion was all that was needed besides a bit of rest. He's still slightly anemic but he'll be fine.

You can see him for a bit but don't wear him out, he needs his rest.”

Eric wasted no time in heading to the door. He stopped and turned back to look at Scud. “Josh, he's your dad too.”

Drake gave Scud a gentle shove. “Go on love, waiting won't make it easier. Just remember I'm here for you.”

It was the hardest thing in the world for Scud to make his feet work. Yesterday he would have marched into the room and told his father exactly what he thought of him; but after reading his father's letter, he was unsure. Scud kept his eyes on his feet as he shuffled forward. His head snapped up when a hesitant voice spoke.

“Joshua?” Robert Frohmeyer felt his eyes fill with tears when the young man's eyes met his own. He had Elizabeth's eyes. “My God, I had given up all hope. Son,” he said holding a trembling hand out to the young man standing by the door.

Scud took a step forward looking at the outstretched hand. “I-I can't.” Scud said his voice breaking before he turned and fled from the room.

Robert's hand dropped to the bed and he stared forlornly at the closing door.

“Dad, He'll come around.” Eric said. “I promise.”

  
“You get along with him?” Robert asked his younger son.

“Well yeah, I mean we have awkward moments but I'm glad he's my brother. He has done everything he can to make me feel welcome. He'll warm up to you too.” Eric said.

* * *

 

Drake held a trembling Scud in his arms. “Relax love. You don't have to have the perfect father son relationship right away. You have to get to know each other. I'm sure he understands that.”

“Drake, I can't.” Scud said his breath catching on a sob. “After reading that letter and finding out how far he was willing to go to protect me, how do I face him? How do I sit there knowing that I became a whore after his sacrifice? I just can't.” Scud said losing the battle with his tears.

“You did what you had to do to survive.” Drake pulled back so he could look into Scud's eyes. “Josh, do you know what it was the demon saw in you? Your eyes. No one as young as you should have that much suffering in their eyes. And for all of your suffering you survived, and I don't mean you still exist. You came through it with your soul intact. You have such a capacity for love and generosity. You can still see the good even in a demon that would destroy the world given half a chance. You don't have anything to be ashamed of.”

Scud looked at Drake and nodded.

“Now I'm going to send Eric out. I need to talk to your father about Pendragon.” Drake brushed his lips across Scud's forehead. “Now you just sit here and calm down okay?”

Scud nodded at Drake as he opened the door to the room. Drake slipped inside to see Eric holding his father's hand. Drake took a moment to study the man who fathered his lover. Robert Frohmeyer's salt and pepper hair was mostly salt. There was a weariness to his features that spoke of a life filled with sadness, but Drake could see the love he had for his younger son. Drake cleared his throat.

Eric looked up and spied Drake standing there. “Dad, this is Dominic Drake.”

“You're Joshua's boss.” Robert said holding his hand out for Drake to shake.

Drake made it a point to play human for now. Shaking the man's hand he said.“Actually a bit more than a boss. I'd like to talk to you about the situation Eric told us about with this Pendragon? Talos Industries has quite a few resources that may be able to help.”

“Thank you, but it's a private family matter. I couldn't drag you into this.” Robert said.

“Eric, you know Josh is still rattled by everything that's happened. Would you mind waiting with him while I talk to your father?” Drake asked pulling a chair up to the bedside.

“I'll see if I can cheer him up or whatever.” Eric wasn't sure which bombshell Drake was going to drop, but Eric knew it was going to be something. He quickly made his way out of the room.

“As I said Mr Frohmeyer your son and I don't have an employer/employee relationship. Josh is my lover. We've been together for a few years now and that is not going to change, we are in a committed relationship so I guess that makes me family.” Drake leaned forward. “Whatever affects Josh, affects me. He is my family.

It's hard enough for me to see him as upset as he is right now. I won't tolerate anything else threatening his peace of mind.”

Robert pressed the button to raise the head of his bed. “Eric told me that my son is gay. I don't have a problem with that. I only want my son to be happy, if he is happy with you so be it.

But I hope you can appreciate the fact that my son means the world to me. I lost so much time with him, time I can never get back but I would like to get to know him now.”

“It may take some time. Josh is 'fragile' right now. To find out that he has been wrong about you after all these years has him unsettled. He's also worried that you will be disappointed in him as you get to know him.” Drake said.

“Mr Drake. I could never be disappointed in him. I know that life has not been kind to him, and yet here he is alive and well, that is what's important.” Robert said. “I know my son lived on the streets and prostituted himself and I'm not happy about it, but my anger is directed toward myself because it was my failure.

I can't make up for how I have failed him, but I can be proud of him. All I want is the chance to let him know that, and to let him know that there has never been a day that I didn't love him, even if I wasn't with him.”

* * *

 

“Master.” Joseph bowed as he entered Pendragon's study. “I have found information on this Blade. His real name is Eric Brooks. He is also called the Daywalker in the vampire community.”

“The Daywalker?” Pendragon turned from the window and stroked his chin. “He is a vampire?”

“Not exactly, he is a Dhampir sired by Deacon Frost.” Joseph clarified. “He went on to destroy his sire. He has been credited with the destruction of over two hundred vampires both pureblood and converted.”

“Go on.” Pendragon said when his slave hesitated.

“He has entered a pact with Dagon.” Joseph said. “Dagon has been raised and now calls himself Dominic Drake.”

“So he has come to an agreement with the father of us all then?” Pendragon said. “And there is something that you wish to avoid telling me. Spit it out!”

“Dagon has taken another mate.” Joseph said.

“Joseph, you try what little is left of my patience! LaMagra is not devastating the world as we know it! Of course he has taken a mate. What does Dagon replacing Sehkmet have to do with Blade?” Pendragon wrapped his fingers around the slave's throat when the man hesitated.

“Joshua!” Joseph sputtered with the last of his breath.

Pendragon opened his fingers allowing Joseph to drop to his knees and gasp for breath. Joshua...is Dagon's....new mate.”


	7. Chapter 7

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Once again Amanda and I are arguing. She has grown more demanding as time goes on. She told me that she could accept the fact that I would care for her and for her son, yet now she wishes for more. She tells me it's unfair to her that I can find room in my heart to love Eric even as I continue to love Joshua and not find a way to love her despite my love for Elizabeth._

 

 

Scud entered the hospital room at his father's call to enter. Robert Frohmeyer was sitting on the bed with his legs dangling over the side. His color was better. He looked healthy if a bit tired.

“Joshua, hello.” Robert said with a smile.

“The doctor called this morning and said you were ready to be released.” Scud came forward and sat a shopping bag on the bed. “I brought you something to wear. You didn't have any clothes when you got here.”

“Thank you.” Robert said touching the bag. “Son, can we talk? It will be a while before they bring my discharge paperwork and I have so much I want to say. Things I thought I would never have a chance to say. I traced you to San Diego.”

Scud flinched at the mention of San Diego. Where he met Eli Damaskinos, the place he agreed to become a familiar. After everything his father had sacrificed to prevent that very thing from happening.

Robert however misinterpreted the reaction. “Joshua, I'm so sorry. I hated myself then. I wish I could make it all go away. Knowing that my son was driven to a life on the streets.” He reached out and grabbed Scud's hand. “You're my son and I love you. When they told me that you were missing and they thought that you were among 'The Rentboy Killer' victims, I lost all hope.”

Robert brushed his free hand across his face wiping away tears. “The only thing that matters Joshua is that you are alive. I don't give a damn what you did in the past. And I'm glad that you have someone now who loves you and wants you to be happy.” Robert got to his feet and pulled Scud into a hug, “It will take some getting used to seeing you with him but I could tell last night when we spoke that he loves you. That's all I care about.”

Scud pulled away from the embrace when his cell phone rang. “It's Drake.”

Robert picked up the bag. “I'll go get dressed and give you some privacy.”

* * *

 

Hannibal really hated research so he was happy that Drake had enough resources and personnel under the Talos building to spare him the torture. All he had to do was collect the information. Hannibal stepped off the elevator and Delores gave him a snort before pointing to the Conference room door. Stepping inside he found Abby, Blade and Drake already present and sitting around the table.

“Well?” Blade asked

Hannibal sat down. Grabbing a USB cord he hooked it up to the computer he was carrying. Picking up the remote on the table in front of him he hit the power button turning on the large Plasma TV mounted on the wall of the conference room.

Settling him self comfortably in the chair, he moved the mouse over a file icon and opened it. The desktop view switched to a coat of arms bearing the image of a dragon within a five pointed star.

“Pendragon comes from this coat of arms which was adopted by the oldest son of a minor French nobleman, Henri Valmont. Henri died on Crusade following Louis IX of France. When word of his death reached France his oldest son Andre, adopted this coat of arms and began calling himself Pendragon.”

Hannibal advanced the view to a new screen. This time it was a sketch of a young man with long hair seated on a horse in full armor. “Andre also went on crusade He served his time and came back home. Pendragon was a hero. The Sultan labeled him Devil Incarnate for his brutality on the battlefield. The Valmont's prospered until the French Revolution. The entire family was sent to the guillotine. Since then this mark has popped up at different times all over Europe until it disappears completely just after WWI.”

Hannibal advanced the computer again bringing up the image of a doll. A little brooch on the doll's gown displaying the Pendragon mark. “In 1920 a man by the name of Wilhelm Freish made this doll for his daughter who disappeared on her 3rd birthday. Four years later he had a son named Adolph.

Adolph went on to have two son's of his own Joseph in 1948 and Robert in 1950. Joseph supposedly 'dies' in 1951, just after his 3rd birthday but there's no documentation.”

Hannibal pulls up a final screen with a photo of Robert and below that photos of Scud and Eric. “In 1980 Robert has a son named Josh. Robert changes his name to Frohmeyer and moves his family around the country like most people change underwear and then a couple of days after Josh turns three he moves them again only this time Robert is not with them. In 1995 Eric is born but Robert is still paranoid to this day.”

“Pendragon had a covenant and for some reason Robert saw fit to break it.” Drake said. “Covenants are not rare but it is rare for the them to be broken if both parties are living up to their responsibilities.”

“Covenants?” Blade pinned Drake with a stare.

“Several vampires made covenants with human families. It's where the term familiar comes from. The vampire dictates the raising of a human child. The child is raised with every advantage to serve the vampire. He sees to the child's education and provides for all of the child's needs with the full agreement and cooperation of the family. In return the family is also protected and the vampire uses his influence on behalf of the family.” Drake explained.

“As the familiar grows older another child from the family is chosen to take his or her place. This continues generation after generation. Robert had to have known about the covenant and for some reason chose not to uphold his end of it. The fact that two children 'disappeared' is probably the reason. The chosen children were never cut off from their family.” Drake leaned forward in his seat. “Robert believed that Scud would come to some harm if the covenant was honored and sought to protect his child. Pendragon must have turned his attention to Eric now. It would be easier to simply find another family and make a new covenant. The question is why is Pendragon so determined to have Robert's offspring?”

* * *

 

“Phillip is a very good artist.” Irene said as she and Eric looked at the paintings scattered around the 'studio' Phillip had in the lower levels. “Josh and Mr Drake have been helping him sell his paintings. He's one of the donors too.

Josh stopped in front of a painting of a woman surrounded by a brood of children it was titled 'Old Mother Hubbard' . The woman in the painting was obviously Irene. “Wow that's you!”

Irene smiled. “Yes, who would have thought that this old girl could be an artist's model right? Phillip uses the people he knows as models, so there are a lot of familiar faces in his paintings. That's why he wanted to meet you. It's a new face for him to paint but his paintings also capture the personality of his subjects.”

“Old mother Hubbard?” Eric laughed. “Well Dominic said you're a mother hen.”

* * *

 

Joseph sat in the back of the limo with the blacked out windows next to Pendragon. The vampire was watching the reflection of the sun sinking from the sky in the many glass windows of the Talos Building. “Soon Joshua, you will be returned to the fold where you belong.”

  
Joseph handed Pendragon an envelope. “Tickets to the private showing of an artist named Phillip Hawkins. Joshua will be there. Talos Industries owns the studio where the showing will be held.”

“An art showing? Very good, I can assess the situation between Joshua and Dagon. I much prefer to seduce Joshua away from him, If I can't then Dagon will just have to die.” Pendragon hit the intercom button to speak to the driver. “Find a decent gentlemen's clothier. I find that I am in need of specific attire.”


	8. Chapter 8

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Pendragon, the scourge of my life. After so many years of peace he's back. Did I really fool myself into believing that Eric was safe? I know now that my son will never be safe._

_But something else has occurred, a miracle. Last night as Eric and I huddled in a cheap motel room, we watched the news. I am afraid to believe my eyes. A young man by the name of Josh Frohmeyer was speaking to a reporter about a new portable ultrasound machine developed by Talos Industries. It was easy enough to do a simple background check. He is the son of Robert and Elizabeth Frohmeyer. After all these years of thinking him dead, my precious older son lives._

_I have an appointment to speak to a lawyer this afternoon. Joshua probably hates me but I pray he will not make Eric pay for my mistakes should it come to that. I know Pendragon will not stop now, but perhaps I can keep Eric safe by sending him to his brother._

 

Scud looked at the painting in utter horror. Drake was in so much trouble right now, that thing was supposed to be in their bedroom in the lower levels, not mounted on the gallery's wall. At least the tag on it said clearly 'Not For Sale', not that it was much comfort when there were 100 strangers milling around the gallery that would see it.

“Why do you look so horrified? It's an amazing likeness.” A blond haired man next to him said. The man read the little card posted next to the picture. “'The Phoenix' I think it should be better named 'The Angel'.”

Scud not wanting to speak to anyone as embarrassed as he was mumbled 'Excuse Me.” before hurrying off in search of Drake to let him know just how far in the doghouse he was.

Pendragon watched Scud make his way through the crowd and noticed that he obviously had guards watching him. So Dagon is not so careless with this one he thought to himself before turning back to the painting.

The artist had captured the feeling of his subject rising from the flames that surrounded him. Joshua was nude in the painting save a small loincloth for modesty's sake. He was rising from his knees and looking at a flame dancing in his upturned right palm. His skin was bathed in an orangish glow from surrounding flames. It was the raven colored wings spreading from Joshua's back that really caught the eye, the shifting colors making them look iridescent in the firelight.

“It's one of my favorite pieces. Although he hates it.” Pendragon turned toward the man now standing next to him and studying the painting. “It took forever to get the lighting right.”

“You painted this?” Pendragon asked. “It's amazing.”

“Thank you. And yes I am Phillip Hawkins.” The artist said.

“Andrew Mount.” Pendragon said introducing himself. “It's a breathtaking piece. How much do you want for it? I know the tag says not for sale but you are the artist after all.”

“I am the artist but not the owner. It belongs to Dominic Drake, he simply allowed me to borrow it for the showing.” Phillip answered. “He won't part with it no matter how much you offer.”

“Oh really? Well I suppose I can understand that. After all it is a gorgeous work of art.” Pendragon said.

* * *

 

Scud barely managed a squeak as Drake scooped him up over his shoulder as soon as the they got out of the limo. Instead of heading up to the penthouse Drake pressed the down button heading to the lower levels.

“Drake put me DOWN!” Scud yelled still angry that Drake had let Phillip put that painting in the show. “I'm not kidding Drake. Put me down....Ow!” Scud went completely still. “Oh no you didn't just smack my ass!”

Drake stepped off the elevator and headed down the corridor toward the bedroom they spent the most time in. He was massaging Scud's ass rubbing away the sting. Drake wasn't surprised that Scud had gone quiet. They had been together long enough for Drake to know that Scud was just saving it up. As soon as Drake set him down Scud was going to throw the mother of all temper tantrums. Drake didn't mind since he knew how it would end. Occasionally Scud just needed to be fucked into submission.

He wasn't wrong. As soon as Scud's feet touched the floor Scud's palm connected with his cheek. Drake smiled. He even let Scud give him a hard shove, then he pounced.

Scud backed up a step seeing the smile on Drake's face. Why did he let his temper get the best of him. Scud knew that look, the last time he'd seen it Drake had fucked him raw and then some. “Drake...babe” He said trying to calm the older vampire down. Seeing it wasn't working he tried to dart past him only to be caught as Drake snagged his waist with one long arm.

“Does somebody need a good hard fucking?” Drake said pulling Scud into his arms. Grabbing the collar of Scud's jacket he pulled it off and tossed it aside.

“Drake no! I'm mad at you right now.” Scud said struggling out of Drake's hold.

“I know, and you know how much it turns me on.” Drake said shedding his own jacket and shirt. “And it turns you on too. You love it when I hold you down and fuck you bowlegged.”

Scud was taking steps back and Drake was pacing him. Since Scud never took his eyes off of Drake he ended up stumbling backwards and falling on the bed. Before he even realized what he had done Drake's body was pinning him down. Drake wasted no time in claiming his mouth. Tongue forcing it's way inside to battle with his own.

Drake grabbed the silk tee he was wearing and easily shredded the material tearing it from his body before going to work on his belt. Scud caught Drake's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. He glared at Drake as he pulled back.

Drake licked his lip. “Feisty, love? I can fix that.” Drake said yanking Scud's pants down to his knees and flipping him onto his stomach. Drake brought his palm down on Scud's ass several times before standing up and settling himself on the bed and pulling Scud across his lap and grabbing both of Scud's wrists pinning them against his back.

Scud's ass was already warm from the handful of swats Drake had already given him. His pants were tangled around his legs and with Drake holding his wrists all he could do was squirm against Drake's lap.

Drake rubbed his hand over Scud's bottom. “Your dick is getting hard.” Drake raised his arm and began to spank Scud, enjoying the way he wriggled trying to escape the blows.

Scud felt the fire growing in his cheeks the pain of the spanking was offset by the pleasurable friction of his cock rubbing against Drake's lap. “Argh! Ow! Drake God, please stop.” He blubbered.

“Scud you've ruined my pants. You're leaking all over my lap.” Drake gave Scud several more slaps. “And you're hard as a rock. You're enjoying this why should I stop?” Drake went back to spanking Scud.

Scud whimpered and squirmed in Drake's lap. He knew exactly what Drake was waiting for and concentrated on the friction against his cock. Drake was making him pay for the crime, he may as well commit it he thought squirming harder. Scud didn't even try to fight the rising tide. He came.

Drake felt the warmth in his lap and smiled. Reaching over to the nightstand he retrieved the tube of lube. “Now it's my turn.”

* * *

 

Pendragon had waited patiently until it was only a guard left at the studio. All of the guests and attendees had left for home over an hour ago. Grabbing the handle of the front door he yanked it open disregarding locks, alarms and any other 'security' measures.

Making his way inside he headed to the painting. Only to find the guard was actually doing his job. Pendragon gave him a quick punch rendering him unconscious. Pendragon quickly pulled the painting from the wall and sat it by the door.

Making his way back to the guard, he grabbed the man and sank his fangs into the guard's throat tearing out his carotid and jugular. Pendragon drank his fill and then dropped the man's body uncaring of the blood spraying the paintings.

Picking up his prize he stepped out of the building and and made his way down the alley to where Joesph waited with the car. Pendragon smirked as the car turned onto the street two blocks away.


	9. Chapter 9

_From the journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_It has been one surprise after another since I have reunited with Joshua, or rather Josh. He hates Joshua, preferring to be called Josh or Scud. I can't bring myself to call him Scud so I am trying to get used to Josh. Just one of many things I must get used to it seems._

_My son is gay. He tells me that he has been with Dominic Drake for almost 5 years. I watch the two of them together and it reminds me of how it was with Elizabeth. He is so much her son. I had never imagined having a gay son but I find myself comfortable with it, in large part due to Drake. Neither of them is very verbal about the love they have for each other but they do not need to be. Just watching them together and it's quite obvious that they worship each other._

_While Josh is still a bit aloof with me, he adores his younger brother. I can't help the pride I feel watching my sons together. Josh spends quite a bit of time with Eric, showing an unlimited amount of patience. And Eric worships the very ground his brother walks on. Josh is enjoying spoiling his brother. When he found out that Eric's 14 birthday is in a couple of weeks he went out and bought a 69 Camaro RS. The car is in bad shape, Josh intends to help Eric rebuild it._

 

Drake was comfortable. With Scud spooned in his arms the last thing he wanted to do was answer the phone. That's why we have an answering machine Drake thought as he ran his hand across Scud's stomach. He let his hand wander farther down to stroke Scud's cock.

“Mmmmm babe. I'm still mad at you.” Scud murmured and squirmed against his groin before wriggling onto his back and looking up at Drake. “You know I hate that painting.”

“Phillip is proud of it. He thinks it's his best work.” Drake leaned over kissing his lover. “I happen to agree with him. I find myself amused at how much of a prude you can be.”

“I never had a choice before, Drake. Now I do, and I can't help it if I only want your eyes on me.” Scud said stretching like a well satisfied cat.

“The showing will be over on Sunday and Phillip will return it. It will go right back on the wall where it belongs.” Drake said.

Scud sat up as the phone began ringing again. Picking up the extension he answered. “Yeah” He paused for a moment “Detective Moss, I didn't think we'd be hearing from you again.” Scud gave Drake a look. Detective Moss had been in charge of a homicide investigation a little over a year ago when one of their cleaning ladies was murdered in the building. “Of course, we'll be there in an hour.”

Scud hung up the phone and looked at Drake. “Someone broke into the gallery last night and killed the guard. Detective Moss needs us to come down and tell him if anything is missing.”

* * *

 

“Eric what is that?” Robert asked seeing bits and pieces of metal and other items strewn across the desk in his younger son's room.

“It's a UV grenade. I wanted to see how it works and managed to take it apart. I can't seem to figure out how to get it back together.” Eric said as he picked up various parts and tried to put them back together. “Josh makes them.”

“Josh makes these, whatever for?” Robert asked.

“He makes them for Blade. Blade uses them to kill vampires.” Eric said. “Josh used to work for Blade a while back as a weapons tech.”

“Really? Then he knows about vampires.” Robert said considering. Maybe he would repair the damage and have a normal relationship with his son after all.

* * *

 

“Detective,” Drake greeted. “It's been while. You've been well I trust.”

“Yes, quite well Mr Drake.” Moss nodded at Scud. “Mr Frohmeyer and this gentleman would be Phillip Hawkins?”

“Yes I'm Phillip Hawkins.” The artist spoke up.

Moss nodded. “Well I should warn you that things are in a bit of a mess and some of your paintings have been damaged. The crime scene techs are finished with their part of the investigation but we need to know what has been taken if anything.”

Phillip looked positively shattered at the news that any of his work was damaged. Moss opened the door leading them inside of the building. Drake and Scud both could smell the blood and death in the air but Phillip needed a more tangible reminder and was less successful in dealing with it.

“Oh my God.” Phillip gasped seeing the splattered blood and the outline of a body on the floor. Several of his paintings had been splattered with droplets of blood although most of the blood was on the floor where it had drained out of the hapless guard.

“Mr Hawkins, can you tell if anything is missing?” The detective asked. “Mr Hawkins?” Moss turned his attention to Scud hearing him gasp. Scud was staring at a blank section of the back wall.

“Drake, it's gone.” Scud said grabbing Drake's arm.

“What's gone?” Moss asked looking at the section of bare wall. Now that it had been pointed out, it was obvious that something should have been there after all.

“A painting that was on display. One of Phillip's earlier works.” Drake said. “I loaned it to Mr Hawkins for the showing. It was marked 'Not for Sale'. I happen to own that painting.”

Moss looked at Scud. “Is there any particular reason that Mr Frohmeyer should be this upset over a painting that you owned.” Moss asked.

“Josh was the model.” Drake said.

* * *

 

“Blade, You've grown since I saw you last.” Robert said as he sat in the living room with the daywalker. “You've conquered the thirst?”

“I control the thirst.” Blade said blandly. “Scud had a hand in improving the serum Whistler created.”

“I understand that Josh worked for you. Eric showed me one of the UV grenades.” Robert leaned forward. “How is he as a hunter?”

“He's not. Scud is a weapons tech. He has designed quite a few lethal weapons for the nightstalkers.”

“My sons are in danger. I've been teaching Eric, I simply want to know if Josh can handle himself.” Robert said.

“This isn't the first time Scud has been 'in danger'. He knows how to kill them if he has to.” Blade said.

“Good, that's all I wanted to know. The only good vampire is a dead vampire.” Robert said.

Blade stood up and looked at the man. “You may find you have a good reason to rethink that. Things have changed in the vampire community.

A lot of them work with us now to get rid of those who ignore the laws that were laid down for them to follow. Pendragon is one of those who ignores the law and they know about him. They want him brought to justice.”

Blade exited the room leaving Robert to mull over his words.

* * *

 

Pendragon finished setting up the display easel and sat the painting on it. Making his way to his desk he sat and studied the image of his prey.

“Master,” Joseph said from the doorway. “May I come in?”

Pendragon looked at the man then waved his hand giving the old man permission to enter. That is what Joseph was, an old man well into his sixties. Each day he drew nearer the end of his short human lifespan.

“I remember when you were young Joseph, and now look at you. You're old, your body is broken down. I hear you shuffling about, your joints creaking. Your skin is spotted and wrinkled, your hair is gray. You are in a single word...ugly.” Pendragon stood up and went to the painting. “Come here! Look at him. He is the one who should be calling me master and attending my every whim.

Joshua is the one who should be kneeling at my feet, not a shriveled up broken down excuse for a man who has one foot firmly in the grave. If you wish any peace in your old age you will not fail me. You will tell him that I have the painting and bring him here, is that understood?”

“Master, he is protected. As you said, Dagon is not careless with him.” Joseph tried to reason with Pendragon. “I fear that Dagon will kill you. Rumor has it that Hassan met his end at Dagon's blade for daring to covet Joshua. Hassan was Dagon's right hand for centuries. If he has killed Hassan, he will not hesitate to kill you.”

Pendragon grabbed Joseph by the neck. “I do not care for your opinion old man! You will bring Joshua to me!”


	10. Chapter 10

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Blade, the hybrid that Whistler took in and raised is here. I find that Josh not only knows about vampires he helps Blade hunt them. They have a well organized group of hunters that call themselves the Nightstalkers. Drake's company, Talos Industries is also involved through funding research and weapons development. I begin to hope that Pendragon will finally be destroyed._

 

Drake knew it was rare for a vampire to dream but not unheard of, and Scud had been dreaming. Or rather Scud had been having a nightmare. He was crying out in his sleep and thrashing in the bed. It took a couple of minutes of Drake shaking him to pull him out of whatever horrific images had taken hold of him. Scud was now sitting in a tub of hot water knees drawn up to his chest while Drake washed the blood tinged sweat from his shaking body.

“I was dreaming about Phoenix House.” Scud said. “About why I ran away.”

Drake said nothing just continued soothingly running the sponge over Scud's shoulders and back.

“His name was Sebastian Miller and he worked nights. There were 7 of us in the house. I had just turned 14. Miller was a pedophile, he'd come into our rooms at night. This one night he comes to my room. I was used to him coming in and feeling me up or grabbing my hand and making me feel him up.” Scud shuddered with the memory. “But this night was different. He didn't want me feeling him up. He wanted to fuck me. I couldn't stop him, he was bigger than me, stronger; I fought him but he was stronger. He raped me Drake.”

“Love, there are sick people in the world, human and vampire, you've met more than your share. But I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You know that.” Drake said.

“I know.” Scud said wrapping his arms around the older vampire. “Drake, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I have always made the worst decisions in my life, I don't know why fate decided to bless me with you but I'm thankful every day that she did.”

Drake leaned back and looked at Scud. “You are not the only one love. I never lose sight of what I would be had you not come into my life. I am burdened with so many regrets already. You keep me from adding to them.”

* * *

 

Blade escorted the female vampire and her human companion to the lower levels. Drake had vouched for them but Blade was Blade. There were only two vampires Blade came close to trusting, Drake and Scud.

“So you are the Daywalker.” The female said. “You have destroyed quite a few of those we wanted dead. Thank you.”

“I didn't do it for you.” Blade said.

“I'm quite aware of that, never the less you have been a great help to the council. And I'm not talking about those arrogant purebloods that think so highly of themselves. I'm talking about the original council.”

Blade said nothing simply opened the door to a small conference room. Drake was sitting at the head of the table. The female vamp made her way to Drake and dropped into a deep curtsey. “Drake.”

“Valera, drop the formality and sit down.” Drake said. “I'm glad that you stayed true to the law.”

“I'm glad that you have awoken and with your reason intact.” She replied. She gestured to the human male with her. “This is Dr Anton Cavanaugh. He is a hemotologist that has been studying our blood for several years now and comparing it with human blood. He has made several discoveries over the years. I asked him to study the blood samples that you sent to us.”

“Blood samples?” Blade gave Drake a look.

“I'll explain after I hear what the doctor has to say.” Drake said.

The doctor pulled out a large file and opened it. He cleared his throat. The three samples were from one family. They share too many genetic markers not to be related although one of them is a vampire.”

Drake leaned back in his chair. “Very good. They are all related. And did you check for anything that would make their blood different or special in relation to the blood of others?”

“Yes Mr Drake. The blood is normal, there are no shared 'anomolies' that set their blood apart from others.” The doctor answered.

“So there's no reason a vampire would have need of the family's blood over any other?” Drake asked.

“No physical reason.” Valera said. “However the doctor may have an explanation in any case. You know Pendragon was deemed dangerous a very long time ago for his penchant for drinking the blood of children. He has always managed to elude us.

His familiars are more like mindless slaves and would make sure that he escaped us.”

“I understand that drinking from a minor is banned. There is good reason for the ban beyond the moral reasons. There is a slight difference in blood chemistry between children and adults.” The doctor explained. “It is due to hormonal changes humans experience during puberty. Once a human has passed through puberty into adulthood, the hormone levels are different.

My research leads me to believe that drinking the blood of prepubescent children has led to a form of madness with this Pendragon. There is no physical need for him to drink the blood of this family but he has convinced himself that there is a reason that he needs this particular family. I believe he will stop at nothing to have them..”

“So Pendragon is spending all this time chasing after this family because he's gone crazy?” Drake asked.

“Exactly.” the doctor confirmed.

* * *

 

Joseph sat in the garden enjoying the warmth of the sun. His master's words were cruel but true. He was old.

More often than not he hurt. He awoke in the mornings his joints stiff with age. Yet he had not complained. He filled his duties to his master to the best of his ability. He should not be at his master's beck and call.

Joseph never thought to blame anyone for his situation before, but now he did. He did not blame the father who had placed him in this predicament. He blamed Robert for his selfishness. All Robert had to do was to give Joshua to Pendragon at the appointed time. Now it was up to Joseph to correct things.

Joseph had to figure out how to get Joshua here. Joseph was sure that Joshua would be happy to take his rightful place, the place that his father's selfishness had denied him all these years. There was nothing better in the world than serving Pendragon. Joseph knew this, Pendragon had told him as far back as he could remember just how lucky he was to be the chosen one. Joseph was special.

Joseph heaved his body out of the lawn chair. There was no need for all this subterfuge, Joseph would speak to his nephew and let him know what he was missing. Joshua would come willingly.


	11. Chapter 11

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_I can't believe that Blade has gotten soft. I knew Whistler well and he passed his hatred of the bloodsuckers to Blade. I don't know how Blade could even suggest I reconsider my views on them after all that I have lost._

 

Scud was backed up with work. Granted he only had himself to blame he had been slacking lately. But then again he was dealing with family issues.

Scud signed the final paycheck and leaned back in his chair, Payroll was done. Of course he still had a stack of departmental reports sitting on the desk waiting to be reviewed. It was going to be a late night.

Delores had stuck her head in the door 30 minutes ago letting him know she needed to pick up a parcel from the post office so no one should have been on this floor yet he heard the ding of the elevator. It was probably Eric or his father, so when he heard the door to his office open he thought nothing of it.

Sighing he looked up ready to firmly send whichever of the other Frohmeyers it was off to find something to do with themselves but he didn't recognize the old man who stood there staring it him. “Sir, are you lost?” Scud asked.

“Joshua, I came to talk to you. It's time for you to come home.” The old man said.

“I'm sorry but I think you have made a mistake. I'm right where I belong.” Scud said.

“No you aren't. Your father was selfish, he denied you your place. You belong with your master, Pendragon.” The old man said.

“Who the fuck are you?” Scud asked. “I don't know Pendragon and I don't belong to him.”

“But you do. Your father ruined it for you.” The old man looked at Scud. “You were meant for Pendragon Joshua, just as I was. I'm Joseph, your uncle.”

Scud looked at the old man. “Look, I'm sorry but I don't belong to Pendragon, he's not my master.”

“You don't understand Joshua, Pendragon wants you to come to him and serve him. He will keep you safe from the world just like he has kept me safe.” Joseph reached into his pocket pulling out a gun. “You have to come with me now. You will thank me once you meet him, there is nothing on Earth better than serving him.”

“You plan to force me to go with you at gunpoint?” Scud asked as he pressed a small button under his desk. “How can it be so wonderful to serve him if you need a gun to convince me?”

“You don't understand. You have to go to him and then you will understand. You will want to stay.”

Scud placed his hands on the desk hoping the old man would not see him as a threat. “I'm happy here.”

The old man pointed the gun at Scud. “No you're not happy. You can only be happy with him. That is why I came to get you for him, so you can be happy.”

Scud wondered what was taking security so long in getting to the floor. “Different people are happy with different things. I am happy here.”

Scud felt relief when the elevator chimed. His relief quickly changed to panic when Eric called out to him. “Go back upstairs!”

Joseph may have been old but he was still fast enough to turn and point the gun at the boy. “You're Eric, come in this is even better than I hoped.” The old man was smiling as he waved the gun directing Eric to where Scud was now standing behind the desk.

As soon as Eric got close Scud grabbed his arm pushing the boy behind him. “Pendragon only wants the oldest,” Scud said. “That would be me.”

“No he wants you both now. He will be so happy to have you with him and we will all be happy too.” The old man said. “We are family. I'll have my nephews with me.”

Scud had no idea how the old man sensed the guards creeping up behind him, but the old man turned and pulled the trigger. One guard fell to the ground and the other lunged for Joseph. The two were struggling for control of the gun when the trigger was pulled. The second guard had made it to his feet and also grabbed the old man.

Eric found himself on the floor under Scud. It took a minute for him to realize that his shirt felt wet, but he didn't feel any pain. If you get shot it should hurt right? Then it hit him “Josh!”

“I'm okay.” Scud said although he didn't seem to be in any hurry to get off of his brother. After a couple of minutes he rolled over. “Don't say anything, I'm fine. It's just lead, it hurts but it won't kill me.”

“Mr Frohmeyer?” One of the guards started toward Scud.

“I'm fine. I'm going to call someone to come get him.” Scud pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts before finding the number he wanted. “B, can you come to my office?”

* * *

 

Blade looked through the small barred section of steel door at the old man. Danica Talos little private rooms did come in handy he thought. He looked at Drake “Is this guy for real?”

“I would say he's a perfect match for Pendragon.” Drake said. “He honestly believes what he is saying. He thinks Scud will be perfectly happy if he just walked up to Pendragon and started being his slave.”

“I'm surprised you're holding it together.” Blade said “He shot Scud and he's still in one piece.”

“It's not easy, the only thing holding me together right now is the fact that LaMagra sees Pendragon as the greater threat. Getting rid of this old man won't make Scud any safer.” Drake said. “And it was lead, Scud will be fine. He's resting now. He'll be completely healed when he wakes up.”

“What about Eric? Is he going to let your secret slip?” Blade asked.

“No he's with Scud. Our company Doc gave him a sedative. He won't wake up until sometime tomorrow. I sent Robert out with Abby and King to do a little hunting.” Drake explained. “That will keep him busy tonight and by the time they get back it will be too late to wake him.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? Give that old man a heart attack and he won't be able to tell you anything.” Blade pointed out.

“Then let's hope he talks to me, because if he doesn't he'll find himself having a heart to heart chat with LaMagra.” Drake said.

* * *

 

The vampire hesitated in front of the study door. He had absolutely no desire to be the bearer of bad news. Pendragon had no concept of the phrase ' Don't shoot the messenger.' Unfortunately bad news was all he had to deliver. Raising his hand he rapped lightly on the wood and waited for Pendragon to command him to come in.

Quickly dropping to his knees he spoke. “Master, the old man is not in the house or on the grounds. One of the cars is gone and when we searched his room we found this note.” The vamp offered the note to Pendragon.

Pendragon read the note and smiled. “Go prepare a room for young Joshua! Joseph has gone to fetch him home for me.”

“Master?” the vamp questioned.

“Don't dawdle! I want everything in readiness when Joshua arrives.” Pendragon ordered. “Put him in the blue room. I understand that room gets the most light.” Pendragon rubbed his hands together in glee. “Oh yes have someone hang the portrait in his room.”

The vampire got to his knees not willing to press his luck when he had escaped in one piece. Backing out of the room he closed the door and hurried to the living room where a group of vamps waited.

“He wants the blue room prepared. He actually believes the old man is going to drag this Joshua here.” The vampire shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Drake's nightstalkers are well organized. They are a far cry from Whistler and I back in the day scrounging whatever we could. These hunters are well equipped and one of them is the daughter of my old friend Whistler. It's good to see another generation ready and able to continue the fight against these bloodsuckers._

 

Drake walked into the cell and pulled up a chair in front of Joseph. He took his time arranging the chair before comfortably arranging himself in the chair exactly so. Once seated he pinned Joseph Frohmeyer with a look. After about 5 minutes Drake spoke. “Do you know who I am?”

Joseph Frohmeyer looked everywhere except at Drake. “You are Dagon.”

“That is one of the names I have been known by, now I am called Drake. I chose to have a name that blended in with these modern times, much like your 'master'. He is not called Pendragon now except for maybe a handful of loyal servants.” Drake said. “You are a loyal servant aren't you Joseph?”

“Of course I am! He protects me!” The old man said.

“Does he now? Tell me, how did you get that cut on your face?” Drake leaned forward. “It looks nasty. Who was so much stronger than your master?”

“No one!” The old man answered.

“Well then he must have allowed them to hurt you,” Drake paused. “Or done it himself.”

“I failed him. I deserved it.” Joseph said. “He has the right to punish me. He punishes me because he loves me.”

Drake laughed. “Love? This is how he shows his love for you?”

Drake stood up and walked behind the old man. He put his hands on the man's shoulders lightly laying his finger along Joseph's neck.

“I love Josh. Those who harm him, pay the price. I do not injure him and call it punishment.” Drake said. “You injured him, you must pay a price.”

“It was an accident!” Joseph said. “I would never deliberately harm Joshua. He is my nephew and my replacement. It would anger Pendragon for me to harm him.”

“Deliberate or not he has been harmed and the price must be paid.” Drake gripped Joseph's shoulders tightly. “But I know who is ultimately responsible, Pendragon. Your master must pay the price. Tell me where he is.”

“No I won't betray my master.” Joseph said.

“I suggest you rethink that decision. I'll give you tonight to think about it. In the morning when I return, I promise it will be much easier for you if you tell me what I want to know. If you don't, you'll be talking to the blood god himself.” Drake said walking to the door. “And he's even more protective of Josh than I am.”

* * *

 

“Robert no!” Abby said as Hannibal fouled the man's aim. “He's one of our allies.”

Robert lifted the spike gun again. “He's a bloodsucker. And you dare to call him an ally? Your father must be spinning in his grave.”

“Interesting company you're keeping the days, Abigail, Hannibal.” The vampire said as he joined the trio.

“He's Scud's father.” Hannibal answered. “This is Robert, Robert this is Raj. He's part of a group of vampires we work with. They have the same goals as the nightstalkers.”

Raj looked at the older man. “So you're Scud's father? You don't like vampires much do you?”

“All of you Bloodsucking bastards should be reduced to a big pile of ash.” Robert spat out.

“Somehow, I doubt your son shares your opinion.” Raj said. “Maybe you should ask him how he feels about vampires sometime.”

Abby stepped between the two. “You didn't seek us out for nothing Raj.”

“You're right. Drake asked us to see if we could find out anything in Scottsdale. Tell him that Pendragon is long gone, we don't have any idea where he is now. But if it was me, I'd be somewhere close to my prey. After all it's much easier to do a snatch and run if you are close to what you intend to snatch.”

“Thanks Raj,” Hannibal said. “We'll make sure he gets the message.”

* * *

 

“Wow! It's healed already!” Eric said poking Scud's side where the bullet had entered. “It didn't even leave a scar.”

“Yeah, It's a benefit alright.” Scud said pulling on his shirt. “I'm just glad he was using lead.”

The brothers both looked up as the door opened. Drake went to Scud and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “All better now?”

“Yeah although I'm beginning to think that I was better off without my family.” Scud said “Well except for Eric.” Scud ruffled his brother's hair. “My father hates me and my uncle shoots me.”

“Josh dad doesn't hate you.” Eric said.

“He hates all vampires, Eric. So yeah he hates me.” Scud said sighing. “He just doesn't know it yet.”

“Let's leave dealing with your father for another time.” Drake said. “Right now we need to deal with your uncle.”

“Uncle?” Eric asked looking between the two.

“Yes that is Joseph, your father's older brother.” Drake said. “He came here to take you back to Pendragon. We need to know where Pendragon is and Joseph knows.”

“Not very talkative?” Scud asked.

“No, so I thought meeting LaMagra might just loosen his tongue.” Drake said.

“Who is LaMagra?” Eric asked following the two vampires out of the room and down the hall.

Scud answered, “The not so nice demon that Drake turns into every so often.”

“I want to come.” Eric blurted out.

“That might not be such a bad idea, Drake. Joseph did say that Pendragon wanted both of us now.” Scud said.

“I'd rather not have Eric afraid of me.” Drake said.

“I didn't get scared of Josh when he went all hellspawn.” Eric said.

“I'm bigger scarier and a lot meaner than what your brother becomes.” Drake said.

“So?” Eric said. “I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. You decided to keep me safe from Pendragon before you even knew that he was after Josh, right?”

“I'll probably regret this, Alright you can come.” Drake said. “Just remember that the demon is not exactly me. He's a totally different entity.”

* * *

 

Pedragon paced the confines of the 425 foot square inner room he had retreated to when the first fingers of dawn had begun to creep into the night sky. Joseph had yet to return. Pendragon was surprised to feel the first twinges of worry creep into his mind.

The vampires quickly squashed the feeling, Joseph was human, he had no reason to fear the sun. He also had a bit of distance to travel several hours one way. Then he had to locate Joshua and convince the young man to accompany him. There was no need for worry yet.

After a few more minutes of pacing Pendragon stopped. There was no point to his behavior. Joseph would not fail, he just needed time. Pendragon went to the large bed that dominated the space and laid down thinking of Joshua's arrival. The first thing he would do was feed. Joshua was much older than he would like but still, he was the eldest son and feeding from him would strengthen the covenant.

Joseph had always enjoyed the feedings just as Joshua would. Pendragon let his mind drift back to earlier times and the feel of Joseph's small innocent body curled next to him. Yes he would feed and then curl up next to his newest servant.


	13. Chapter 13

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Vampires as allies? Hell has frozen over. Blade is after all a hybrid, his softening attitude toward them can be explained since he is part vampire himself. There is no explanation for Whistler's daughter to trust one. I worry now about my sons and wonder what sort of man this Drake is. Drake after all is the one providing the funding for the nightstalkers. But perhaps he does not know? I must talk to Drake to find out how much the man knows about these people._

 

The demonic Drake wrapped his arms around himself as he trembled. “Go upstairs and find Irene.” He said to Eric. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Scud's arm dragging him deeper into the gloom of the corridor.

“Josh!” Eric called out.

“Go upstairs Eric! Now!” Scud said realizing that Drake was about to totally lose control of the demon.

Eric stood there stunned. And scared. The look on Josh's face had been fearful, and there was fear in his voice as well. The fact that LaMagra had been absolutely terrifying didn't help. Was Drake going to hurt his brother?

Eric gathered his courage. He wasn't about to just stand by while his brother got hurt, again. Josh had just recovered from being shot. Cautiously he stepped forward following their path. He soon noted that old fashioned torches lined the walls. He felt like he had stepped into a horror movie making his way through the Mad scientist's castle

Eric heard a deep growl come from around a bend in the corridor and eased himself forward to peek around the corner. Drake was growling at a smaller demon on the ground at his feet. Eric realized that his brother had also changed. The smaller demon looked up and growled seeing Eric standing there but Drake paid him no mind opening a door.

Drake growled once more seeing that Scud was staring down the hall and reached down grabbing Scud's tail. Drake went in the door using Scud's tail to drag the smaller demon inside behind him. The door had barely clanged shut when the screaming started.

Eric shivered as the screams changed from ones of pain and fear into sounds of pleasure. Feeling like he had definitely witnessed something he wished he hadn't, Eric quickly turned and ran down the hall in the direction he had come from.

* * *

 

“Blade, he's a liability. He's a fucking fanatic when it comes to hating vampires.” Hannibal said. “How are we supposed to concentrate on the ones we're supposed to be killing when we have to keep him from killing vamps that are on our side.”

“Hannibal is right.” Abby agreed. “He almost killed Raj today. What happens when we're in a nest and he takes out our own vamps? Forget about the vamps we're trying to kill. The truce between you and Drake is strong but in the field? All it would take is for Robert to take out one of the vamps watching our backs and it all goes to hell.”

“Why do you think Scud and Drake are playing human?” Blade asked.

“That's all well and good but we can't afford to have him go out with us.” Hannibal said. “Because another stunt like tonight, and we may not make it back.”

* * *

 

Drake was not expecting to be attacked so when the small body landed on his back he was shocked for a couple of seconds allowing Eric to land a few good blows on his head and back before he reached back and grabbed a handful of shirt and snatched the boy over his shoulder to dangle in front of him.

“What's this all about?” Drake asked setting the boy on his feet.

“You hurt him!” Eric snarled before launching himself at Drake again.

“Whoa slow down kid. If you mean your brother he's fine.” Drake said backing away since he didn't want to hurt Scud's brother.

“I heard him screaming!” Eric said.

“I'm sure you did, but he's fine. He's laying down resting but go on, check for yourself.” Drake said pointing toward the bedroom door.

Eric stood there for a moment before heading for the bedroom. “If he's hurt, I'll kick your ass.”

Drake watched the boy open the bedroom door glaring at him one more time before going in to speak to his brother. Drake couldn't help but smile at the fight in the kid. The boy had attacked him with a vengeance and then had the nerve to threaten him on top of it. Scud and Eric were definitely bonding.

Drake continued on his way only to find himself waylaid a few feet down the hall by Robert.

“Drake we need to talk about your habit of working with vampires.” Robert said and planted himself in Drake's path.

“I work with vampires that I can guarantee are trustworthy, That's all you need to concern yourself with.” Drake said.

“Drake, I like you but you're young.” Robert said. “I've spent pretty much all of my adult life dealing with these bloodsuckers, and you can't trust them. None of them! Every last one of them will sink fangs in your neck given half a chance.”

“I understand your concern but you are not the only one who has 'dealt' with them. Trust me when I tell you that I know exactly what vampires are capable of, good and bad.” Drake said. “Now if you'll excuse me I do have work to do.”

* * *

 

“Eric you should have gone upstairs like we both asked you to.” Scud said. “What you saw is hard to explain. But I'm fine, just tired.”

“Josh, he was dragging you, by your tail.” Eric said. “And I heard you screaming.”

Scud took a deep breath, “You're almost 14, right? Please tell me our father has talked to you about sex.”

Eric blushed. “Well yeah he told me how babies are made.”

Scud took his time trying to find the right words. “Is that it; just about making babies, nothing about well...other kinds of sex?”

Eric looked at Scud “Other kinds?”

Now it was Scud's turn to blush. “Yeah other kinds. Drake and I are together and we can't make babies but we have sex. And well when we change we still have sex. But it's not like two people having sex because we're demons. Every so often, We have to have sex like that because LaMagra needs it.”

“You know you're confusing me Josh.” Eric said.

Scud sighed “Look LaMagra has to have sex every so often and well he is rough. Most humans and vampires too would die if they had sex with him. He feeds off of pain, but I can survive it. So I let him feed off of me and I'm perfectly fine the next day because I heal.”

“What would happen if you didn't feed him?” Eric asked.

“Go get your computer and look up LaMagra. You'll know exactly what Drake's demon is capable of.” Scud said.

* * *

 

Pendragon awoke realizing that the sun had set. The day had passed and Joseph had not come to get him. Pendragon hoped he would find Joseph had settled Joshua in his room. Yes that was it. And certainly Joshua must be tired. Pendragon made his way to the blue room, to find it empty.

Joseph had not come back. It was impossible to comprehend. After everything Pendragon had done for him, that human had turned on him. Why else would he run off? And Pendragon did not doubt that Joseph had run off. The note meant nothing, it was simply a way to gain some time.

Pendragon slammed the door shut and stalked to his study. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Gather everyone. I want Joseph found, bring him to me. I want him alive but other than that I don't care what condition he is in!” Pendragon snarled into the phone. Joseph was going to regret this.


	14. Chapter 14

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Why are the young so stubborn? I attempted to talk to Drake. The man is convinced that he knows about vampires. As if someone half my age could know more than me. I've seen too many times what vampires do to their victims, the harm they cause. I have no choice, I must talk to Josh and hope that he will listen to reason._

 

“Ingrid .” Drake gestured the woman to a seat. “Well, what did you learn?”

Ingrid settled back in the chair and arranged her long skirt. The female vampire was a former student of Sigmund Freud and had spent the last 70 years deeply involved in studying the breakdown of the mind. She was now studying a new subject, Joseph Frohmeyer.

“He is not crazy.” She started “He simply lives a different reality.”

“That made no sense whatsoever.” Scud said walking over and handing the woman a glass of blood before sitting on the sofa next to Drake. “Either he's living in reality or he's crazy. Which is it?”

Ingrid gave Scud a glance. “Reality is a case of 'perception' if you will. Most people look at the world around them from a point of view that is mostly shared due to our experiences and education. The majority view is considered the sane view, because we have similar backgrounds that create our point of reference. Joseph has a completely different background and point of reference, his beliefs are perfectly sane when you take this into account.”

“So he's sane?” Drake asked incredulously.

“He was given to Pendragon when he was three years old.” Ingrid pointed out. “Children are a blank canvas so to speak. By manipulating their education you can create any reality for them that you wish.”

“So he's brainwashed?” Scud asked.

Ingrid gave a small smile. “No brainwashing suggests changing an established reality.” She stood up and began looking closely at the various paintings around the room. “Are these all oil on canvas?” She asked.

“There are a few acrylics,” Drake answered “But I'd much rather talk about Joseph.”

“Bear with me a moment and you will understand what I am saying.” She said. “If you had a gallery filled with oil paintings you call it art. One day you pick up a watercolor and place it in your gallery. It would be out of place but would it be any less a work of art? Joseph is a watercolor in a world full of oil paintings, simply because the artist chose to create it that way.”

Scud was deep in thought. “I think I get what you're saying. I mean when you look at history it makes sense. Like with slavery. Everyone thought it was normal because that's what they were all taught. Or thinking that Native Americans were all savages, right?”

“You get the gold star. Joseph is firm in his beliefs because he was taught to be firm in his beliefs, they are normal for him.” Ingrid said. “And the only way to fix what Pendragon has done is to brainwash him into a different way of thinking. In effect you have to paint over the watercolor with oil to make it fit in. However given his age that may prove to be extremely difficult.”

* * *

 

“Dad, I've met some vampires and they aren't all bad.” Eric said. “You taught me that there are good and bad people in every group.”

Robert looked at his younger son. “Vampires aren't people, they are bloodsucking parasites. We have to kill them all before they kill us, it's that simple.”

“Pendragon is a bad vampire Dad, and there are plenty of vampires out there trying to find him so they can destroy him.” Eric said. “That's good.”

“Son, destroying Pendragon simply removes competition. They know this, that is the only reason they want to destroy him.” Robert said as he stepped off the elevator. “We have to get your brother to understand this, before something happens to him. Drake won't listen, but I'm not going to lose my son again.”

Delores looked at the two as they approached her desk. “I suppose you want to see Mr Frohmeyer? He's in his office. But if I'm correct Eric, and I always am. You should be meeting with your tutor in 10 minutes.”

“He can meet with his tutor later, right now we need to speak to Josh.” Robert said firmly.

Delores gave the man a less than friendly look before picking up the phone and pressing a button. “Yes sir. Your father and brother want to speak to you.”

The door opened almost immediately. “Eric shouldn't you be getting ready for your lessons?” Scud asked.

“Forget his lessons! We need to talk, all of us.” Robert said.

“Eric go get ready.” Scud said noticing the relief on his brother's face. Taking Robert's arm, Scud pulled him into the office and closed the door. “In case you forgot, you gave me full custody of Eric. So for the moment what I say goes. He's being home schooled and he is not going to miss his classes, for any reason.” Scud went to his desk and sat down. “Now if you want to talk to me then talk.”

Robert looked at his son for a moment before taking a seat. “Yes I want to talk to you about your boyfriend's habit of trusting vampires. I didn't make the sacrifices I made to have you getting all tangled up with the bloodsuckers!”

Scud leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. “Drake trusts the vampires he works with and I also trust them. That is my decision. I'm not a three year old child, I'm a 30 year old man.”

“Look Josh, I never wanted you getting mixed up with them.” Robert said. “It's why I walked away from you and your mother. To keep Pendragon away from you!”

“A fat lot of good it did too! You're looking at a familiar.” Scud pinned Robert with a glare and pulled down his bottom lip revealing Damaskinos' mark. “San Diego. I was whoring on the streets and some psycho was killing us. That's when I became a familiar. Overlord Eli Damaskinos approached me and offered me a way off the streets. I took it. I became his familiar. He sent me to school, put a roof over my head and took care of me. It didn't take too long for me to start looking at him like a father.”

Scud saw Robert flinch at his words then continued. “Oh don't worry, he betrayed me too. As soon as I turned 18 I found myself at work in one of his clubs. I was back to whoring, this time for his suckhead patrons. Luckily I was a smart whore, I made sure Damaskinos knew I was worth more than a piece of ass. He recruited me to get in good with Blade, be his little mole on the inside.”

“You spied on Blade?” Robert asked aghast.

“That's right but I never betrayed Blade. When Blade killed Damaskinos I found myself in the clutches of Danica and Asher Talos.” Scud took a deep breath. “Danica introduced me to Drake, not realizing that Drake was planning to get rid of her and her brother.”

“A vampire introduced you...” Robert's brain was quickly adding two and two. “Drake is a fucking vampire!”

“Drake is not 'a' vampire. He is 'the' vampire, the father of them all.” Scud said. “And no, I'm not his familiar. You think every vampire needs to die?” Scud laid a silver stake on the desk. “Well you'd better kill me then, because I'm one too.”

Robert stood up so fast the chair he had been sitting in tipped over. “No, no.”

“That's right you want to hate every vampire then you hate your son!” Scud said. “Just remember you're the one who deserted me, you're the one who left me to fend for myself. So you'd better hate yourself too since you caused the entire mess that lead to this.”

Robert pulled open the door and ran from the office.

* * *

 

Pendragon paced his study. So far there had been no sign of Joseph. He snarled “Enter!” at the knock on the door. One of the vamps came in and dropped to his knees.

“Master we still can't find him. It is no longer safe for you here.” The vamp suggested. “If your familiar has betrayed you, you are in danger.”

“I am not going anywhere until he is found!” Pendragon snarled. “I must make him pay for his betrayal. And I must acquire his replacement. I want you to gather your familiars have them go to Talos Industries and bring me Joshua Frohmeyer.”

The vampire nodded. “As you wish Master.” The vampire stood and headed for the door.

“And there had better not be so much as a hair out of place when he arrives here.” Pendragon snarled.


	15. Chapter 15

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_The most horrifying nightmare is nothing, my greatest fear is realized. I sacrificed everything to no purpose, my son, my precious first born is the thing that I hate most. Joshua is a vampire. I want to hate, I know I should hate him but whenever the hate rises another memory will rise before that hate can take root._

_I remember so many things, it's amazing how many memories I had filed away in the three years I spent with him. Memories even earlier than that. I remember the awe I felt when Elizabeth took my hand and laid it on her swollen belly, feeling my son kick against my palm and realizing that a life grew inside of her. A life that I had helped create._

_I remember walking into the hospital room and seeing Elizabeth cuddling a small bundle. Looking down at his innocent little face. Watching his tiny fists waving in the air._

_I remember my worry when he would cry. I felt so helpless not knowing how to fix it._

_I remember looking down at his trusting face and realizing that he depended on me. I was his father, in his eyes, I could do no wrong. He knew that I would protect him and keep him safe._

_I failed him so miserably. How can I hate him when it is my fault?_

 

Robert looked frantically around the penthouse searching for his younger son. He was headed to the den when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Slow down there speed racer. Eric is with his tutor.” Irene said calmly. “You look a sight, come on. I'm just about to make a cup of coffee and you look like you could use a cup.” The woman took him by the arm directing him toward the large kitchen.

“I have to get Eric. We can't stay here.” Robert said desperately.

Irene firmly directed him toward a chair. “I take it you know the big secret? It can throw you for a loop if you're not ready for it. Sit down.”

Irene poured two cups of coffee and sat one in front of Robert before taking her own seat. “How do you feel about your son?”

“He's a vampire, just like That monster he's with.” Robert said.

“I didn't ask you what he was,” She said calmly, “I asked you how you feel about him. I want to know how you feel about Josh, the man he has become.”

“I don't know what you mean.” Robert glared at her.

“Of course you do. Unless I miss my mark, you're around my age.” She took a sip from her coffee cup. “You're old enough to remember segregation and integration. You can remember all the things we were taught about 'colored' people. How they were all too stupid to learn. They were all lazy or criminals. They only thing they were good for was to be maids and janitors.

In the end we learned differently. We got to know them; the people they were, not the stereotypes they tried to tell us were truth.”

“What has all that ignorant crap got to do with anything?” Robert said. “We're talking about my son!”

“Alright let me put it this way. Josh and Drake are a very committed couple. A lot of self righteous religious nuts would say your son is an abomination because he has chosen to share his life with another man. That he doesn't deserve to live, would you agree with that?” She asked.

“What are you talking about woman? Of course not!” Robert spat indignant. “Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they have any less right to live and be happy than anyone else!”

“So you're telling me that you can see a person with merit when you look at your son and consider the fact that he is gay. Who he is is more important than what he is.” Irene said. “The fact that he is a vampire is no different. He is still Josh, he is still your son and he just happens to be a vampire. Right now he is still the same person you were so happy to be reunited with a few days ago. The only difference between now and then is your own prejudice.”

* * *

 

Scud was laying on the couch with his head in Drake's lap. Drake ran his fingers through the dark locks in an attempt to soothe his lover.

“It was bound to happen love.” Drake said “We both knew that, and we both knew he wouldn't take the news well. Your father hates vampires, that's just the way he is. In time his attitude may soften.”

Scud sat up. “Yeah right, and pigs will fly.”

“Since I have seen pigs fly, I know it will happen.” Drake said smiling at Scud.

“You've seen pigs fly?” Scud said with a snort.

“Yes, in Sumeria. We were laying siege to an enemy village. We ran out of rocks to fling at the enemy with our siege engines but there was an abundance of livestock in the area.” Drake said with a smirk. “We made do.”

“Are you telling me that you chucked pigs at them?” Scud couldn't help but laugh at the image in his mind.

“Exactly, and when you fling a pig from a siege engine it flies. So do cows, and goats.” Drake laughed before growing serious once more. “I know that it is hard to accept but your father is your father. If he is half the parent I think he is, he will come around. Human parents tend to hold unconditional love for their offspring. Like I said give him time. And if he doesn't come around you'll still have your knight in overpriced blue jeans.”

“What are you talking about now, Drake?” Scud said leaning back over to lay his head in Drake's lap again.

“Your brother, Sir Eric the Fearless.” Drake said with a laugh. “The kid had the nerve to attack me after you fed LaMagra. He jumped on my back and starting hitting me in the head. And then he threatened to kick my ass. All because he thought that I had hurt you.”

“He attacked you huh? Even after he'd met LaMagra?” Scud smiled. “He laughed at my demonic form too. I have to give it to the kid, he has balls.”

* * *

 

Eric felt like his time with the tutor would never end. The man had barely left the penthouse when Eric tracked down his father. “Dad?” the boy asked as he found his father in the living room with the notebook he had always written his thoughts in. It was opened to the page with the photo of Josh on his third birthday.

“You knew didn't you?” Robert said without looking up.

“Yes, but it doesn't matter.” Eric said. “He's my brother. He and Drake have been good to me. They took me in when they didn't have to. I just showed up out of the blue and they have done everything they could to make me feel welcome, to feel like I'm family.”

“It doesn't bother you? What he is.” Robert asked.

“No, it doesn't because I see how they treat the people they care for. Like Irene. She's one of their donors but she doesn't donate anymore. They kind of made her my nanny. She's been with them for years.” Eric said. “That's why it doesn't matter Dad, Irene and the rest of the people they take care of. They aren't killing and destroying everything in their path.

Besides, if you can hate Josh; I can't help but yonder how easy it would be for you to hate me too someday.” Eric said before walking out of the room.

*****

Pendragon rescinded his order concerning Joseph. After all the familiar had served him faithfully for 60 years. Perhaps there was a reasonable explanation for his absence. He was only human after all and in his 60's. Humans were delicate, easily broken. That was why it was so important to bring Joshua home. Joseph simply could not keep up any longer.

Once Joshua gets settled in, Joseph will be able to relax. But first Joseph and Joshua both had to be located. Pendragon had split his followers into two groups. The first was working on finding a way to get to Joshua in the bustling high rise building that was Talos Industries. The second group was scouring the hospitals and jails hoping to locate Joseph and bring him home so that Pendragon could care for the old man.


	16. Chapter 16

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_“Are you proud of the man he has become?”_

_Such a simple question Irene had posed but as I thought on it I realized how powerful that question was. It made me realize that I looked at my son and saw the smiling toddler he was and not the adult he is._

_It also made me look at my son and see not what he has become but who he has become. I could not look at him and simply see a bloodsucking creature, that is not who Josh is. Josh is strong, he has survived what has broken so many through the centuries. I need look no farther than my own brother, Joseph is completely Pendragon's creature. Josh was owned by more than one vampire and none of them were able to break him._

_Josh is also compassionate. There was no obligation on him when Eric showed up seeking shelter. Josh didn't know Eric from a hole in the ground and yet he had opened his home, his life and his heart to the brother he never knew he had. And Joseph, poor Joseph. Josh had Drake call in a psychiatrist to try to help Joseph, even though Joseph was fully prepared to turn Josh over to Pendragon._

_How can I see who he is and still believe that he is evil incarnate?_

 

Drake and Blade stood in the hallway outside of Joseph's cell. The door opened allowing Ingrid out.

She looked at the two and shook her head. “He's not going to tell me anything...but I think he will tell his nephew. Josh is with him. He seems to open up a bit more to him.

He talks to Josh about Pendragon, he's determined to convince Josh that Pendragon will take care of him and that Josh will be happy with Pendragon. I decided to use that.”

“Use it how?” Blade asked.

“Josh is going to let him think he has been convinced.” She said. “Hopefully Joseph will give him the location of Pendragon.”  
No more than 15 minutes passed when Josh came out of the door. He looked at Ingrid and shook his head. “He won't tell me where Pendragon is. He insists on taking me there himself. I don't think he is going to change his mind he's determined to get me safely to Pendragon and then serving me up on a silver platter.”

“By the time we get a location out of him this way, Pendragon will be long gone.” Blade said.

“B, come on. He's a whack job but he is my uncle.” Scud said. “It's not like I have family to spare you know?”

“Scud I know he is your family.” Drake said. “But you have to consider the fact that he doesn't have any of the familial obligation you're feeling right now. I don't like the idea of harming him but we can't wait around for Pendragon to come after you.”

“Drake you're wrong. He does feel some sort of obligation.” Scud said. “He's in La La Land but I think he's sincere about wanting me safe and happy, and for him safe and happy is Pendragon.”

Ingrid stood up straight as she had a thought. “Safe...I think that's the key. He may be more concerned with Josh's safety than his own.”

* * *

 

Robert made his way to the lobby of the Talos Building. He was deep in thought his head down as he passed the reception desk. There was a couple talking to one of the security men there. Nothing strange about that he thought when once again a glint of something caught his attention.

The woman's bracelet. That is what had caught his attention. It was in the shape of a dragon wrapped around her wrist. But not a dragon as most people in the west were used to picturing them but a more Eastern style. Kind of like the dragons you saw in Chinese art. When Pendragon had held him all of the familiars and vamps loyal to Pendragon had worn jewelry bearing that particular dragon symbol.

Robert slipped behind a huge potted palm and peered around it wondering what they were doing here. After all this was a public building, people came and went all the time on legitimate business. This couple could be here on legitimate business after all the two lower floors of the building housed several businesses from doctor's offices to attorneys, even a restaurant and a credit union.

Or, Robert thought, they had found Josh and were here to take him away. Robert breathed a sigh of relief when the couple turned and walked out of the revolving door. What was interesting was hearing one of the guards berating the other.

“I know you're a temp but it's inexcusable to give out information on any employees of Talos Industries. Don't let it happen again.” The guard whose name tag read Minns said.

Robert noticed the second guard's watch. No digital time piece for this one. No This watch had a face with hands and the face of the watch bore an image. A curled Eastern style dragon. This was not good.

* * *

 

Scud stood at the side of Drake's desk. It didn't escape Robert that his son was sending him a clear message, Josh and Drake were presenting a united front.

“You hate me.” Josh said flatly.

“No son, I don't hate you.” Robert said quietly. “I hate what you have become, but you are still my son. That will never change. And had I been there maybe things would be different. I let you down once.”

Drake glanced at the two. “Josh, your father is trying to protect you.” He turned to Robert. “You're sure he's Pendragon's man?”

“Positive. I saw that damned dragon enough to recognize it when I see it. And the woman also had a dragon bracelet.” Robert said.

Drake picked up the phone and dialed the reception desk. “Minns, I know it's not protocal but I want you to send that temp with you to the loading dock. Tell him that I want him to escort a delivery man to my office. I'll call the security desk and let them know I ordered it”

“Have you lost your mind?” Robert said when Drake had hung up the phone. “I tell you about on of Pendragon's familiars and you're just going to let him waltz right into this office?”

“Yes,” Josh said. “We are. It's a special delivery.”

“A special delivery?” Robert asked sarcastically.

Drake ended his second phone conversation and looked at Robert. “Yes, That delivery man is going to lead him directly to Blade. I'm sure that he will be willing to tell us what we want to know, unlike your brother.”

* * *

 

“Master we have word from one of your servants.” The vamp said entering the study and dropping to his knees. “They have made some headway. Getting to your Joshua will not be that easy. Talos has an extremely sophisticated security system. However they were able to get a man inside posing as a guard. They were hoping that he would be able to let them through but the attempt failed.”

“And how is this headway?” Pendragon asked. “They failed!”

“Yes Master but they do still have a man inside.” The vamp said. “He has access to the building.”

Pendragon thought about that. “That is progress. Now leave me.” He agreed.

Pendragon opened what seemed to be a closet door. However instead of a storage space the door opened onto a staircase. Pendragon descended the stairs into a large room lined with large cages. Most of the cages were empty but a few still held occupants. Humans that had been lured to Pendragons home by promise's of food or money.

Pendragon surveyed the few cages occupied and thought to himself. What am I in the mood for, hooker or wino? After a few moments he simply moved to the first occupied cage and pulled out a woman. Baring his fangs he plunged them into her neck tearing out the blood vessels and allowing her blood to spurt into his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_The bond between my sons is wonderful to watch. Today Josh and Eric worked on the car that Josh bought for Eric. Or perhaps I should say they are tearing it apart. Eric is eagerly learning all that Josh tries to teach him. Perhaps Eric will become as much of a tinkerer as his brother. Eric has already learned how to make the UV grenades._

_I however remain on the outside looking in. Josh is upset with me and that I suppose is to be expected. But I will not allow my upsetting Josh to harm the relationship he is building with Eric._

 

“They'll let anyone be a rent a cop these days.” Blade said as he clipped the man on the jaw knocking him out cold.

Hannibal looked at Pendragon's familiar laying on the floor and agreed. “You would think they would at least make sure these guys could take a punch.”

Blade reached down and grabbed the man's collar dragging him along the hallway to the employee fitness center. Hannibal hurried forward to unlock the door and place a 'Closed for maintenance' sign on the door behind them.

Blade squatted at the man's head as Hannibal dumped a bottle of cold water over the unconscious man's face. The man sputtered awake as the cold water hit him.

“Well now that you're awake, lets talk about that watch of yours Sleeping Beauty.” Blade said with an evil smile.

* * *

 

Drake was shaving when the bathroom door opened admitting a decidedly filthy Scud. Turning to give the younger man a look, Drake smirked and said “I think I can finally appreciate the term 'grease monkey'. Could you possibly find any other spot on your body to cover with grime? Oh and you smell like burnt motor oil.”

“Ha ha.” Scud said stick out his tongue childishly. “I know I need a shower.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” Drake asked. “Take your shower.”

Scud quickly stripped giving Drake a good look at his backside as he adjusted the water temperature. Without looking back he said “Drake I know you're looking at my ass. Turn around and pay attention before you nick yourself.

Scud stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over his skin before lathering himself up. He was soon fully engrossed in cleaning himself up. Drake was fully engrossed in watching the body behind the frosted glass.

Drake quickly finished shaving and then leaned against the counter to watch and wait. Drake let his hand wander down to grip his hardening cock. It has been a while he thought. Feeding the demon was one thing but Drake much preferred sex in human form. Drake decided that neither one of them was leaving the bathroom until they took a second shower.

Scud open the glass shower door to come face to face with Drake who looked every inch the predator that he truly was. He was reaching for a towel when Drake grabbed his waist picked him up and sat him on the counter.

“I think we could both use a good hard fuck” Drake said watching Scud's smile turn just as predatory as his own. Tangling his fingers in Scud's hair he stepped between Scud's legs and rubbed his hard cock against Scud's. Pulling on Scud's hair he tilted his lover's head baring Scud's throat. Leaning forward he dragged his fangs across the column of flesh hard enough to draw blood. Feeling Scud quickly harden against his own length, Drake released Scud's neck and used his tongue to lap up the weeling blood as Scud moaned.

“Shouldn't we go to the bedroom now?” Scud asked breathlessly.

“No, I'm going to fuck you right here. I want to feel those legs wrapped around me.” Drake said as he picked up the lube and coated his fingers. Reaching down he slipped two oily fingers into Scud's depths plunging them in and out while Scud let his head fall back baring his neck.

“Fuck yeah.” Scud said as he reached up to grip Drake's shoulders. “I want you in me babe, fangs and cock.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Drake said lubing himself “I guess I'll have to give you what you want.” Hooking scud's legs Drake lifted them up and positioned his cock against his lover's entrance.

Drake pushed forward, groaning as he sank into the hot tightness. He immediately settled into a relentless rhythm that had Scud riding a razor's edge of pain and pleasure.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Scud cried out. “God babe just like that.”

Drake looked down at Scud. “You are such a wanton aren't you?” He said as he plunged repeatedly into Scud's body.

Scud clenched against the hard cock pounding into him. “Fuck me, dammit!” He yelled as Drake groaned at the added tightness.

“Wrap your hand around that cock and jerk off.” Drake demanded. “I want to feel you feel you coming while I'm fucking you.”

Scud let go of Drake's shoulder with one hand wrapping it around his cock and stroking it. “Drake babe please bite me.”

Drake knew what Scud wanted. He wanted it too. Leaning down he sank his fangs into Scud's neck feeling Scud's fangs pierce his own.

The added sensation of Drake's fangs sinking into his flesh sent Scud over the edge. Drake only managed a few more thrusts before he was spurting his own cum deep inside of Scud.

* * *

 

Ingrid entered the small room where Joseph was being held. The old man looked up at her.

“You again? Where is Joshua.?

“He's with Drake. He's with a very unhappy Drake.” She said standing by the door. “Drake is a very jealous individual. And he's quite pissed right now. Pendragon sent another familiar to try to take him.”

“He belongs with Pendragon.” The old man said.

Ingrid sighed. “Pendragon will never have him. Drake won't let him go. As a matter of fact the last I saw of Josh, Drake was dragging him off to a cell like this one. Drake believes that you helped him get a message to Pendragon and that is why the familiar is here. Drake is going to punish him for that.”

“Punish him?” The old man questioned.

“I don't know what Drake was doing to him but I could hear Josh screaming and begging for mercy. Whatever it is, it is painful.” She stopped for effect. “It's too bad that Josh doesn't have somewhere to run.”

“Pendragon'” the old man said. “I can take him to Pendragon.”

“You would have to escape for that. Josh might be able to escape on his own but there's no way that Drake would allow both of you to escape.” She looked at the old man. “You are too well guarded. Drake is never going to allow you out of this cell.”

* * *

 

Pendragon was unaware of the conversations taking place among his followers. Several were coming to the conclusion that their master had something wrong with him. One of the older vamps that had been with Pendragon for a while recognized his master's behavior. He had seen it before many times.

He also knew that Pendragon would continue like this until he either had Joshua or had tasted the blood of a child. There was no telling when or even if they would ever get their hands on Joshua. There was only one option at this point. The vampire went out to hunt.


	18. Chapter 18

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_Oddly enough I have found common ground with Josh and his lover. It seems we are all wrapped equally tight around Eric's little finger as proven by our agreement to have a 'family dinner' on his birthday. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that will be. After all vampires don't eat...food. All I can see is the four of us sitting around the table with Drake and Josh watching me and Eric eat in an atmosphere of uncomfortable silence._

* * *

 

“Minns,” Drake said as the guard walked into the office. “What brings you here?”

“I thought you would want to see this.” Minns said dropping a copy of the Yuma Times on Drake's desk. “I'd like to stake the bloodsucker responsible for this one myself.” Minns said before heading down to his post at the reception desk.

Minns was one of many familiars employed at Talos. More importantly he was head of the chosen group of familiars entrusted with enforcing security against vampires. If Minns had taken the time to personally deliver this paper then it contained something Drake needed to know.

Picking up the paper Drake headed to the private elevator on this floor and made his way to the lower levels scanning the headlines. He found what he was looking for under State news. Had anyone been in the elevator with him, they would have seen the demonic face peep out for a brief moment in anger.

Making his way to the cells he went directly to the cell occupied by Pendragon's familiar. He was so caught up in his anger he never noticed Robert following behind him. Reaching the door he flung it open to find Blade calmly sitting on a stool waiting for the familiar to wake up.

Growling Drake pulled the unconscious man to a sitting position. “Wake this mother fucker up right now he demanded.

Hannibal seeing Drake's mood dumped a bucket of icy water over the man's head. When the man seemed to be fully conscious, Drake squatted and shoved the newspaper into the familiar's fearful bruised face. “Your master just signed your death warrant and it is not going to be an easy death. If you do not want to suffer weeks of the most agonizing hell you can imagine you will tell us where he is.” Drake reached forward grabbing the man's left shoulder, squeezing the joint while the man cried out in agony.

Drake didn't stop until the ball socket had been completely crushed. “That is just the beginning. Everyday you refuse to tell us where he is I'll come back here and crush another joint, send us off on a wild goose chase and I will crush two.” Drake stood up throwing the newspaper to the floor before walking out the door without looking back.

Hannibal reached down and picked up the paper seeing the headline that had sent Drake into such a rage:

_Missing Tempe Toddler's Body Found_

 

“I guess we know why he's so pissed.” Hannibal said turning the paper so that Blade and Robert could read the headline.

*****

“I don't want you to see him until I okay it. Maybe tomorrow, there should be some progress by then.” Ingrid said. “After priming him yesterday and last night, I want him to believe you're in immediate danger.”

“Do you honestly believe he's going to think that I have anything to fear from Drake?” Scud asked. He's seen Drake and I together too many times.”

“You forget he doesn't understand normal relationships. He thinks you should be groveling at Drake's feet maybe crawling behind him like a dog or something like that.” Ingrid said. “But two people genuinely caring for each other? He doesn't understand that.

Besides I already told him that Drake was unhappy about Pendragon's familiar and took it out on you. It's why I want them to have a little 'controlled interaction' this afternoon.”

Scud couldn't help but smirk. “I can only imagine what horrors he'll dream up after seeing that guy. I'm surprised the bastard is still breathing. Drake is beyond pissed right now.

Pendragon doesn't know the can of worms he's opened. I just hope one of them breaks and tells us what we want to know before the other two kids show up.”

“It's hard to believe even a vampire could be so bloodthirsty.” She said. “You would think butchering the parents would have been enough, but to take those poor children. To drain the life from a two year old, Pendragon deserves no mercy.” She shook her head in disgust.

“And those poor children don't have anyone now. The maternal grandparents have been dead for years, the mother was an only child. The paternal grandmother is in a nursing home with full blown Altzheimer's. The father had a brother that was killed in the Iraq war.” Scud said sadly. “When they are found they have no one left. They will end up as wards of the state. I know first hand what they will go through.”

* * *

 

“Drake, Do you have a moment?” Robert asked warily.

“What is it?” Drake growled. “I'm not in the mood for any bullshit from you.”

“I can see that.” Robert aid quietly and “I don't intend to stir anything up. I just want to understand why you are so angry at a vampire following it's nature.”

“And that right there is the root of your problem.” Drake snarled. “One vampire turns out to be a monster so we are all monsters.

By your definition I could say that every human is a monster. After all the only requirement you have to determine whether or not a vampire deserves death is our existence. And it's been like that since the beginning.

Even in the days when we sought our prey on the battlefield. Humans would hunt us down when we killed the very people that hunter was determined to kill. Even when we destroyed our own for breaking the law and slaughtering humans we were labeled as evil.

This was happening before I lost my beloved Sehkmet and my mind, before I went to ground to keep from wiping you all from the face of the Earth in my deranged fury. And yet I never once in my right mind thought that you all deserved death. Even in my wrong mind I never thought innocent children deserved death.

I am going to kill Pendragon because he is a monster. A monster that will prey on the innocent. That is one of the first laws I put in place, that children were off limits. But you look at me and see a monster. You look at your son and see a monster. Perhaps you should take off the blinders, then you would have no need of explanations to make you understand why a vampire would be outraged by what Pendragon has done.”

* * *

 

Pendragon felt better. Much better than he had felt in years the child's blood had been just the thing he thought. It's too bad he was so small, it took all the blood in his little body to bring Pendragon back to himself. He looked down at the boy and girl locked in the cage. Much bigger than the tiny one but still young.

“Don't worry,” He said to them, “I'm sure you will both last much longer.”

Pendragon made his way to his study. Finding several vampires gathered there he smiled at the group of infants. Out of them all only one was over 200.

“Children, it's time for you to bring me what rightfully belongs to me. I want Joseph brought to me along with Robert and his two sons. They can be found at the Talos buiilding. Do not fail me.” Pendragon said. “Kill anyone who stands in your way.”


	19. Chapter 19

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_My talk with Drake made me curious to know more about him. Josh has been avoiding me, so it was left to Eric to fill me in. LaMagra, The blood god. I have to admit it is ironic that a man who has hated vampires all of his life now finds himself the father in law to the first vampire. The one they all descend from._

_And yes I believe father in law is the correct term. Josh and Drake share a bond that can only be broken through death._

 

“Pendragon has a large estate 5 hours away from here by car.” Blade said. “Somewhere in the neighborhood of 30 vampires and God only knows how many familiars serving him. His followers are babies. There's only a handful over 100 and only one over 500.”

Drake nodded his head, “Pendragon is ancient. A little over 5000, but still a child compared to me.”

“Right now all we have to worry about are the familiars. The suckheads have to stay under cover until nightfall. That gives us about 9 hours.” Hannibal said looking at his watch. “We can be there in time to do a lot of damage before sundown if we take the helicopters.”

“We are going to take the fight to him.” Blade said. “Hannibal you're coming with me. Abby I want you to stay here.”

“Blade I'm better in the field than Hannibal.” Abby said.

“That's why you're staying.” Scud said. “Familiars can still do a hell of a lot of damage. Besides all the Frohmeyers are going to be here. But there's always the chance that some of his vamps are holed up somewhere near here. I don't want anything happening to Eric.”

“What about that fancy security system of yours?” Hannibal asked Scud. “Are you going to turn it on?”

“I never turned it off. Hassan wasn't the only vampire out there with ambition.” Scud answered. “I already spoke to Minns, he's briefing his men now.”

“Good. We'll leave within the hour.” Drake said.

* * *

 

Scud buckled the last strap in place on Drake's shoulder guard and stepped back. “Damn babe you look hot. Barbarian chic never looked so good.”

Drake was dressed for battle. Leather pants were tucked into leather boots. He wore a shirt of chain mail and a leather shoulder guard. A leather scabbard holding his sword was slung diagonally across his back, the hilt of his sword peeking over his shoulder.

“You like this look?” Drake asked with a smirk.

“Oh yeah. If you weren't getting ready to ride off into battle I'd jump your bones right now.” Scud answered before pressing his lips against Drake's.

“Well when I get back, I'm going to remind you off that.” Drake said before turning serious. “Be careful, love. Remember that they want you, don't let your guard down.”

“I won't. And if they are stupid enough to come here I'll just go all demonic on their asses and have them for a midnight snack.” Scud said.

Blade soon joined them lower level entrance way in his own black leather and sunglasses. Hannibal was right on Blade's heels dressed in a pair of jeans, T-shirt and a jacket.

“Jesus Christ!” Hannibal exclaimed. “You two look like a crackhead version of The Dark Knight meets Conan the Barbarian.”

“Wait!” Eric came running up carrying the auto injector that Scud had invented for Blade when he faced the Reapers. “I did some research. I realized that silver may not be exactly lethal on the older vamps so. I changed the solution. It's a mixture of Garlic, silver nitrate and ferrous sulfate. It seems that most older 'entities' have a problem with iron. Maybe it will do something to Pendragon.”

“I've briefed our men Mr Drake. They know Pendragon's glyph now. We're on high alert.” Minns said. “If they show up here, we'll be ready.”

Drake nodded. “Just remember, Pendragon marks his familiars the way I do. Also we don't know if his vampires have created familiars. If they have, we don't know those glyphs. Be suspicious of any unknown glyphs.”

“Yes sir.” The guard said.

Blade looked around and said “Let's do this.”

* * *

 

Abby and Robert were downstairs with all of the people that called the lower levels home. Everyone seemed to understand what was going on and preparing. Irene was overseeing the laying in of food and water. Almost everyone had some weapon made of silver.

“These people are unbelievably organized.” Robert said as he loaded a gun with silver bullets. “They all seem to know exactly what to do.”

“They've been in this position before.” Abby said as she loaded her quiver. “A little over a year ago a real ancient called Hassan got it into his mind to kill your son. That guy was the second oldest vampire in creation.”

“I take it he's dead?” Robert said.

“Threatening Scud is right up there on the list of all time stupid things to do.” Abby said. “Tug on Superman's cape, spit into the wind, threaten Josh Frohmeyer.”

Eric and Scud soon made their way downstairs.

“Eric you stay with your father. It's safer down here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” Scud told him giving him a shove in Robert's direction. “Okay other than Ingrid, there's no vamps down here and Ingrid is going to stay with Joseph. I'm going back up now.”

“Josh, you aren't staying down here with us?” Robert asked.

“On the outside chance that things go to hell, no. I don't want Pendragon's people getting their hands on Eric.” Josh said turning heading back down the corridor.

“He can take care of himself.” Abby assured Robert. “He doesn't like to fight but he can and other than Drake and Blade, I honestly don't think that there's a vampire that can stand up to him.”

* * *

 

The Old one was with the Master in the study which left the rest of Pendragon's vampires to their own devices. Many of them were uncomfortable with the situation. The insanity of Pendragon's actions and obsessions was the current topic of discussion. More than a couple were appalled at the death of the child and the knowledge that Pendragon had two more in his custody.

Others were concerned by Pendragon's mood swings and tendency to change his mind. Since Joseph had disappeared, Pendragon had flip-flopped between bring the old man home safely and butchering him on the spot.

Pendragon had not held himself back from harming his own people, three vampires had been turned to ash at Pendragon's hands and no less than triple the number in familiars also dead. Some of those familiars were Pendragon's and others were not.

The only constant in the whole mess was Pendragon's obsession with Joshua. He had the painting moved back into his study where he could be found more often than not staring at it stroking his finger's over the canvas image. Vampires and familiars alike found his actions...creepy. It was one of the younger vamps barely even 70 years old that brought up the most troubling point. Pendragon was talking about going up against Drake.

This vampire had not been turned by Pendragon, he had been turned by a vampire named Jarko Grimwood, enforcer for Danica and Asher Talos. This vampire knew exactly what Drake was. He knew first hand the destruction Drake was capable of. Drake was a god walking the Earth and crossing a God never ended well. Just ask the Egyptians how well they liked those 10 plagues.

“If you want to see tomorrow's sunset, I suggest you get the hell out of Dodge when the sun sets this evening. Drake will kill us all if we stay. He is not just another vampire; he is the one that created us all, LaMagra, The Blood God. I don't owe any great loyalty to Pendragon and I'm not going to commit suicide for him.”


	20. Chapter 20

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_My mother was born in Germany in 1926, the daughter of a wealthy merchant of Jewish descent. Her favorite saying was 'No matter how bad things are, they can always get worse.' For my mother bad was the rise of Hitler to power, worse was being forced to flee her home landing in America._

_In all her years this is what she focused on, what she had lost. She never saw the silver lining. She never accepted the fact that America had given her hope, and a future. Is it no wonder we all thought her foolish to cling to her view that she was a victim of fate until her death in 1969?_

_Now I find myself at a crossroads. I have a choice to make. Bad was finding out my son is a vampire. Worse is finding out what he really is._

 

Blade and Drake looked at the large house. Unlike most houses of comparable size, the builder of this domicile had been quite stingy when it came to windows. And the handful of windows it did have were small.

Hannibal shook his head. “I'd hate to see what a real estate listing on this monstrosity would look like. For sale 5 bedroom/4 bath mansion on forty acres. Astronomical power bill due to the fact that you can count the windows on one hand.”

“No sunlight, The vamps can move around freely inside. Also less points of entry to defend.” Drake said calmly. “Pendragon is crazy, not stupid.”

“Guess that C-4 is going to come in handy after all.” Hannibal said. “When you can't find a door, make one of your own.”

“You brought explosives?” Blade asked dryly.

“You never know when you might need to make a big bang.” Drake replied just as dryly. “Hannibal see that nice big window on the western wall there? There won't be any vamps in that room set the explosives there.”

“Aren't you forgetting something Drake?” Blade asked as Hannibal set off to set the charges. “He still has those kids.”

“Believe me they aren't in that room either.” Drake told him. “A couple of resourceful kids would already be out that window and gone. You don't lock up your dinner where it might run away.”

* * *

 

Scud paced his office. The blinds were closed but he didn't need them open to realize the sun was setting. As a vampire he could feel it slipping below the horizon. The soft chime of the elevator brought him to attention.

Making his way to Delores office he snapped “What the hell are you doing here?” As Robert stepped off of the elevator.

“I left you alone once before. I know it's too little too late but, I couldn't leave you alone now.” Robert said. “Especially since this is a mess of my making.”

“You were supposed to stay downstairs where it's safe. And who is watching Eric?” Scud asked.

“Irene is keeping an eye on him.” Robert said before Scud's cell went off.

Answering the phone he listened before disconnecting it and putting it back in his pocket. “We've got familiars and vamps in the building and they're on their way up.”

Robert pulled out a 9 millimeter Smith and Wesson. Checking the magazine he reloaded the gun and flipped the safety off. “Josh, here.” Robert offered him a second gun seeing that his son was weaponless.

“Keep it.” Scud said. “I'm a lot more than just a vampire. I'm what you'd call the apex predator. I feed on the predators themselves.”

* * *

 

Reginald Tudor, no relation to the Royal family had been an Officer in the RAF during WWII. It was how he had met Jarko Grimwood. The vampire had been picking through the wounded on the battlefield and for some reason had chosen to turn Reginald instead of feed on him. He had been with Jarko and the Talos siblings until almost the end.

Reginald had been on the expedition to the Middle East. He had been there when Drake arose. Like Danica he knew the only reason Drake had come back with them was because Drake wanted to come with them. There was no vampire on Earth that could force Drake to do a damned thing.

Remembering how easily Drake had killed members of that expedition without feeling a shred of remorse, he also knew how dangerous Drake could be when riled. He remembered those first days of Danica doing everything in her power to bend Drake to her will. In the end she ended up nothing more than Drake's lapdog.

Reginald had not been at the Talos building when the Daystar incident happened. He along with a handful of other vampires had been given a very important task by Danica. To take a familiar to a safe house the Talos siblings had outside of Aspen. Danica was very clear that the familiar was not to suffer so much as a broken fingernail or face Drake's wrath. That familiar was Josh Frohmeyer AKA Scud, AKA the Joshua that Pendragon was so determined to have.

Although the trip had started off as taking care of a familiar it had ended with them taking care of a newly turned fledgling vampire. A fledgling that didn't mind going out into the sun. A fledgling that denied what he was until the thirst made him believe it. Luckily Drake had arrived before Scud had killed his entire 'honor' guard. It was impossible to believe but Scud had fed off of vampires in the same way vampires fed off of humans.

Reginald had no desire to cross paths with Drake or Scud ever again. His only concern was getting himself out of the line of fire to survive another day, but with night falling and Drake on his way, Reginald needed a shield. Making his way to Pendragon's cellar he quickly scanned the area. The children were there along with a handful of older humans. Reginald walked to the cage holding the children snapping the lock.

“I'm going to get you all out of here.” Reginald begin snapping the locks on the other cages.


	21. Chapter 21

_From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:_

_I am impressed with the level of training Drake's people have. Pendragon sent a force to be reckoned with. I had to wonder if anyone was left at Pendragon's estate. The attack was successfully repelled and then the clean up of bodies began. In some cases bodies would have been better described as piles of ash. That's all that was left when Josh was through with them._

 

“Shit!” Scud said. He turned to Robert, “This is why I wanted you to stay downstairs.”

“I'm not going to hide away cowering behind my son.” Robert said. “It should be the other way around.” Robert peered around the corner at the group of familiars making their way down the hall. “Besides they're just familiars.”

“They're cannon fodder.” Scud corrected. “Pendragon doesn't give a damn about them. Their only purpose is to die wearing us down.”

“How do you know Pendragon doesn't care about them?” Robert said as Scud pulled him through another door.

“Because vampires don't put a familiar that has any value in the line of fire.” Scud explained. "I know from experience. When Damaskinos made his big power play, he made damn sure that I was on my way to a safe house. He wanted to make sure he could still use me after. His big plan just blew up in his face.” Scud peeked out the door to see that the crowd of familiars had passed by. “Come on.”

“What about them?” Robert asked pointing in the direction the familiars had gone.

“Minns will take care of them. It's the suckheads I'm worrying about because they are looking for me.” Scud said, making his way down the hall.

“Well, when they show up I'll be by your side.” Robert said.

“I don't want you at my side.” Scud said stopping and turning around to face his father. "These suckheads are going to stop at nothing to get their hands on me."

“Josh, I've been hunting bloodsuckers since you were three, I can take care of myself. “ Robert insisted.

“Look I'm a vampire, you hate vampires. I figure you don't need anymore reason to hate me.” Scud told him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robert managed to get our before he found himself falling to the floor. Looking at his feet he saw a barbed tail wrapped around his ankles. Almost immediately he saw something green, scaly and almost reptilian leap over him.

Robert looked up to see that the creature had a vampire in it's grip. The tail released his feet and Robert rolled onto his knees watching the demonic thing's jaws open...sideways. The vampire was looking at the creature in pure terror as the jaws clamped around the vampires throat. When the vamp's struggles ceased, the demonic thing wrenched the vamp's head from its shoulders as the vampire fell to the ground flaring into a pile of ash. Robert raised the gun and took aim at the thing's head.

The demon looked down at Robert and spoke in a deep growling voice. “What are you going to do, shoot me?...Dad.”

* * *

 

When Reginald heard the explosion, he immediately began herding the released captives in that direction. As soon as he felt the sun slip below the horizon he he made his way toward the large figure that had been burned into his memory. Making sure he was holding the children as protection, he fell to his knees.

“My Lord Drake. I beg your mercy.” He called out getting Drake's attention, and the attention of Blade. “I have brought you the children and the other captives that Pendragon was holding.

Reginald bowed even further until his forehead was pressed against the floor. “Pendragon is not my sire and I owe him no allegiance. I was sired by Jarko Grimwood.”

Drake stopped and looked at the vampire now abasing himself. “You are Jarko's child?” Drake asked "Let me see your face.”

Reginald lifted himself from his position on the floor but remained on his knees. “I have served you before my lord. I was one of those who escorted your fledgling into hiding.”

“I remember you.” Drake said “Have you been with Pendragon since then?”

“Most of this time, yes. After the Daystar incident I thought everyone I knew was dead. I met one of Pendragon's vamps and she introduced me to their group. I had only met Pendragon once, during one of his 'sane' periods.” Reginald said. “When he called us here I realized that he is insane. I tried to tell the others, warned them to leave as soon as the sun set or face your wrath.”

“Stand up!” Drake commanded. When the other vampire obeyed, Drake steeped forward letting one of his fingernail's lengthen into a sharp talon. Drake lifted his hand to the other vampire's face drawing the claw along the man's cheek. Running his finger through the blood, Drake brought that finger to his mouth licking the blood from it.

Looking at the man Drake said, “Just as you can taste a human and know where that human is at all times, I have now tasted you. Take these people to safety and wait for me.”

Reginald bowed. “As you wish my Lord. Pendragon is probably in his study, he spends most of his time there. He has a painting of your fledgling that he stares at constantly. Follow this hallway back the way I came until it rounds the corner. It will be the second door on the right.”

Drake nodded, “Go now and keep these people safe.”

The sound of footsteps approaching from the rear drew Drake's attention. Looking back he saw a group of vampires. Blade had removed his sword and a UV Grenade.

Blade never turned around but spoke over his shoulder. “I've got this, you get Pendragon.”

Drake spun on his heel and ran down the corridor, quickly turning the corner. Scud's little UV grenades might not kill him; but the last time one went off around him, he ended up with second and third degree burns. It was not an experience Drake wanted to repeat.

* * *

 

“You have something that belongs to me.”

Pendragon looked up at the voice as did the other vampire present. The younger vampire looked to Pendragon then back at the demonic figure standing in the doorway. The younger vampire was a little over 500 years old and had always been loyal to Pendragon, serving him even in his numerous bouts of madness. He had helped Pendragon break the old laws over the centuries bringing children to his master so he could feed on the innocent blood. But nothing had prepared him for this.

“Dagon, so you do live after all.” Pendragon said stepping around the desk. “And perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me what it is you think belongs to you in this room?”

“Master,” The younger vampire turned toward Pendragon. “You have pitted yourself against the Blood God? Give him the painting. Do not anger him.”

Pendragon looked at his servant. “You would do well not to anger me. Centuries of faithful service allows you some leniency but not in this. Be still!”

Pendragon walked over to the painting and ran his fingers along the outspread wings of the figure. “I suppose you refer to this. The artist captured his likeness perfectly, yes? For now all I have is this deception of canvas and pigment, soon I will have Joshua.” Pendragon turned toward Drake. “My people are securing him as we speak.”

Drake smiled at Pendrgon. “Your people are in for a shock. They have no idea what he is. “You are old enough to remember Sehkmet, do you honestly think I would make the same mistake twice?

He is just as dangerous as I am because out of all of my vampiric children, he is the only one that has been given all of my gifts and abilities. Hassan died envying what he is.”

“You had no right!” Pendragon roared “Joshua was mine! He belongs to me through the covenant I made with his family centuries ago.”

“Let's talk about that covenant shall we.” Drake said. “You know the laws, you were there when I handed them down. You know it is a death sentence to feed on children, and yet you have and will continue to do so.”

“You dare speak to me of the law!” Pendragon spat. “Tell me isn't it also the law that no vampire shall accost in any way a human under the protection of another?”

“That is indeed the law, Pendragon but tell me, when has he ever been under your protection? Eli Damaskinos picked him up off of the streets when he was a teenager forced to prostitute himself to survive.” Drake snarled “When he tuned 18 and Damaskinos started whoring him out in his sex clubs was he under your protection then?”

“I searched for him! Robert Frohmeyer stole him from me.” Pendragon said.

“Yes Robert kept you away from him and he lost track of his son also, and yet Robert a mere human was able to trace his son's whereabouts.” Drake said nastily. “Are you telling me that you, an ancient vampire are not as capable as a human?”

“I searched for him!” Pendragon insisted.

Obviously not hard enough, because when Damaskinos was destroyed Danica Talos acquired him on the open market, and it was she that gave him to me.” Drake smirked. “I recognized him for what he was and I made sure that he would be at my side, for eternity.”

Drake suddenly moved from the doorway grabbing the younger vamp by the throat and shoving him into the wall. Taking out a wicked looking dagger, Drake thrust it through the vamps shoulder pinning him against the wall.

“You stay right there.” Drake said before turning to Pendragon. “As for you, it's finally time to pay for your crimes.” Drake said grabbing Pendragon before he could do more than turn to run. Drake leaned over the other vamp, demonic jaws opening and unhinging before they engulfed Pendragon's face draining the blood from the struggling vampire.

When Pendragon's struggles ceased, Drake dropped him to the floor and threw back his head howling in triumph. Taking out his sword, he cleaved Pendragon's head from his body leaving a pile of ash. Turning to the other vamp he snarled and decapitated it also.

Stepping over to the easel, Drake now back in his human form tenderly picked up the painting.


	22. Chapter 22

Scud adjusted the bottom of the painting so it was hanging level on the wall of the bedroom he and Drake shared in the lower level. Leaning back against Drake's chest he spoke. “That doesn't ever leave this room again.”

Drake tightened his arms around Scud's waist, “Never again, love. It stays right there.” Leaning forward he nipped Scud's neck, “But only if you convince me. I seem to recall something about 'jumping bones'?”

Scud turned around to face Drake, “So you remembered that?” Scud looked at his lover drinking in the sight of him. “I want to jump your bones but seeing you in your armor really makes me want to submit to my big strong barbarian warrior. Seeing you like this brings out the submissive little slut in me.”

“So that's the way you want it?” Drake asked. When Scud nodded Drake barked “Well then, lock the door slut and crawl back here on your knees.”

Drake sat on the bed as Scud followed his instructions. There was something so arousing watching Scud crawl toward him. When Scud was finally kneeling in front of him Drake said “A good slut would be undressing me right now. Are you going to be a good slut Scud?”

Scud lifted Drake's booted foot into his lap so the sole pressed against his half hard cock. He dropped his eyes and began unlacing the boot. “Of course I am, a good slut gets rewarded.” Removing Drake's first boot he went to work unlacing the other..

Once both of his boots were off Drake said “Spread your legs.” When Scud obeyed Drake lifted his foot to Scud's groin massaging Scud's cock. “Well a good slut is supposed to enjoy serving. You obviously are enjoying it since your cock is hard already. Stand up and strip. I want you naked.”

Scud got to his feet and smiled at Drake as he pulled his shirt over his head. At the very moment his arms were tangled in the fabric Drake stood up and caught his hands trapping them. He ran his palm across Scud's chest brushing Scud's nippples and making him shiver.

“Such a responsive slut.” Drake murmured before lowering his head to bite and then lick both of Scud's nipples gaining a soft moan. “Continue.” Drake said.

Scud pulled the shirt off tossing it on the floor with a smirk. Reaching down he unbuttoned his jeans. He slowly pushed the material down his hips revealing his hard cock. Turning around he bent over wiggling his ass as he pushed the material down and stepped out of them. Scud yelped when Drake's palm slapped his ass.

“Turn around,” Drake demanded grabbing Scud's hard cock as soon as it was in view. “I love knowing you get hard just thinking about what I'm going to do to you.” Giving Scud's cock a squeeze he let go then demanded, “Finish undressing me slut.”

Scud made quick work of Drake's armor and clothes. Once Drake was nude, Scud stepped back and lowered his eyes waiting for Drake's next command.

“Down,” Drake said. “I want your mouth on my cock.”

Scud dropped to his knees and took Drake in his hand leaning forward to wrap his lips around Drake's cock sucking him deep into his mouth. He whimpered when Drake pushed him away.

“I didn't say anything about putting your hand's on me, nor did I tell you to suck me.” Drake smirked down at Scud. Walking over to the night stand Drake opened the bottom drawer pulling out leather cuffs, a leather paddle and a tube of lube. “I won't punish you for being eager but I think you need a little help controlling yourself.”

Drake made his way back to the end of the bed where Scud stood. He cuffed Scud's wrists behind his back. “I am going to punish you though. Look at how you treated our clothes just dropping them on the floor. But first lets see if you can follow your orders any better now. Wrap your mouth around my cock.”

Scud leaned forward and opened his mouth Engulfing the hard cock swaying before his eyes. After a couple of seconds Drake gently took Scud's face between his palms and began thrusting in and out of Scud's mouth working his way deeper and deeper. “Use your tongue.”

Scud let his tongue stroke over as much of Drake's cock as he could relaxing his throat as it pumped in and out.

“That's a good slut.” Drake said. “Suck me, so I can fill your mouth with my cum. And when I cum you're going to swallow every single drop. Then you're going to lick me clean. Right slut?”

Scud could only give a muffled grunt of agreement as his mouth was full. Scud sucked and licked Drake's member trying to hit all those spots he knew Drake liked. When Drake's thrusts started growing erratic, Scud doubled his efforts. Drake was soon crying out in pleasure as he shot his cum into Scud's mouth.

Drake smiled as he came down from his high to see Scud's tongue licking up a stray drop of cum before going back to gently lick and suck Drake's softening member. Reaching down he grabbed Scud's arms lifting him to his feet before capturing his lips in a kiss. “That's a good slut. But even good sluts have to be punished sometimes. Are you ready to be punished slut?”

“Yes, please.” Scud begged. “Punish your slut.”

“Then get up there and kneel at the edge of the bed.” Drake said. “Make sure that ass is up in the air.”

Scud positioned himself according to Drake's instructions. He couldn't wiggling his ass just a bit.

“You just can't resist waving that ass around can you slut? Well you'd better try because I want that ass nice and still while I paddle you. You move and I'll have to get the leg irons.” Drake told him.

Scud was still for the first couple of swats but the idea of the leg irons turned him on more than he already was if possible. The one time Drake had used then still could make him hard. Scud squirmed at the thought of being completely helpless in Drake's hands.

“I knew it,” Drake said. “You are such a kinky slut.” Drake went to the nightstand and pulled out the leg irons and a short length of chain. Returning to the foot of the bed he fastened the the irons around Scud's ankles. He uncuffed Scud's hands before putting the cuffs back on this time in front of Scud's body, before pushing Scud's chest down on the bed and attaching the chain connecting the two sets of cuffs together leaving Scud unable to move..

Drake looked at his helpless lover and felt his cock fully harden. Reaching down he picked up the lube and coated his fingers. He immediately pushed two fingers deep inside his lover. “Well slut, I think we are going to have to find a different punishment for you.”

Drake scissored his fingers stretching Scud's channel although after all their years together it was a formality more than a major necessity. Drake coated his cock before stepping up to the edge of the bed and pressing himself inside of Scud. He didn't stop until his hips were pressed against Scud's ass.

Scud groaned as he felt himself being opened by Drake's cock. “God yes, babe. Fuck me.”

Drake smiled evilly “I think you should fuck yourself. Your ass is wrapped around my dick. Go ahead knock yourself out.”

Scud squirmed as much as he was able which was hardly any movement at all. Drake's hands were resting lightly on his hips. “Drake, no, you wouldn't.”

“Oh I am,” Drake said. “Either you figure out how to squirm on my cock till you come, or you beg me like the horny little slut you are.”

“Damn,” Scud said as he clenched his ass around Drake's cock and tried wiggling his ass.

“I like that slut.” Drake said with a smirk. “That tight ass grabbing me feels so good. Is it good for you too?”

“Drake,” Scud whined. Squirming as hard as he could.

“You know what you want slut. Beg for it.” Drake said. To emphasize his point he lazily thrust his hips a couple of times before stilling, just the head of his cock barely sheathed inside of Scud's ass.

“Please babe, fuck my ass.” Scud whimpered.

“You can do better than that.” Drake said pushing in another inch. “I don't believe you really want it.”

“Dammit! Fuck my ass Drake, hard. I want you to pound into me until I beg you for mercy.” Scud said pausing. “Fuck me raw babe. Fuck me until my my ass is red and swollen. I want you to fuck the shit out of me. I'm begging you babe, please I need you to fuck me like the greedy little slut that I am.”

Drake smiled. Grabbing Scud's hips tightly, he thrust forward burying himself to his balls. “You asked for it.”

* * *

 

From the Journal of Robert Frohmeyer:

My family is safe, we are together. It is not perfect but we have the opportunity to grow closer and strengthen our bonds.

My brother Joseph has a long way to go, he is devastated by Pendragon's death. Ingrid remains and works with him. Both Josh and Eric are spending time with their uncle as I am. There is so much time lost that can never be regained.

Ingrid is also helping me come to terms with the fact that my son is both a vampire and a demon. Josh is also my son first and foremost. He was lost to me for so long I would be a fool to waste this second chance that I have been given.

Drake and I have had several discussions. I am learning what vampires were meant to be. The laws he set down for them to allow them to coexist alongside humans. He has also spoken to me of his own past and of his father. Thousands of years later and the lessons his human father taught him still influence his actions. Drake is an honorable man and he loves my son. Little Elise and Malcolm the two children held by Pendragon are the proof of how much he loves Josh.

Josh could not bear the thought of those two innocent children suffering and more than they have losing their parents and their little brother. His own experience with the foster care system was horrific, he refuses to stand by and allow it to be repeated.

Eric has been enjoying himself immensely as he is now Uncle Eric. And I am a grandfather. Elise and Malcolm are in therapy but Josh and Drake will do whatever it is in their power to do to give these two a happy life.

All in all, for all the misery life has caused me, I believe I can finally see the silver lining.


End file.
